The Inquisitor's Guardian
by Lee Totema
Summary: A Dalish mother and son go to the Conclave to spy for their people until the son goes off on his own to the Conclave. Now, a young elf man nearing 16 years old, is the Herald of Andraste. He will have to carry the responsibilities of an adult while trying to come to terms with his new found power. His mother will guard him, guide him, and worry like all mothers do. Updates weekly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Mother's Love

"So that is the Temple of Sacred Ashes…" A male voice said from the cover of the trees. His hood was obscuring his face but he had an intricate bow on his back and a hip quiver. He had a forest green scarf around his neck. He had a chest plate that had a delicate design, and fur lace shoulder pads. He wore a dark long sleeved shirt underneath with thick gloves and bracers with the same design on his chestplate. He had a thick leather belt with various pouches. He had on tight pants with greaves and knee pads, his feet slightly covered but his toes were out. He took small strides on the cliff face, watching as more Mages and Templars gathered together and walked toward the building.

"Nellas!" He turned around swiftly and saw another hooded person coming toward him. They had a long, dark leather vest, with a belt tightly wound around their waist and a loosely wrapped cloth scarf around their neck. They had chainmail on their arms and legs with the elbow pit and the back of their knees without any for easier movement. They had sturdy boots though it only went to their ankles and left them barefooted as it is for the Dalish. They took off their hood and she had dark, short, choppy hair that moved with the wind as it spiked up naturally. Her ears stuck out very noticeably and her tattoo was grass green, covering her forehead and around her cheek bones. It made her very emerald eyes stand out far greater. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"How many times must I tell you not to go near the Temple?" She rubbed her face.

"Ir abelas, Mamae." Nellas said sheepishly. She held out her hand to her son, showing how her gloves and bracers covered her chainmail while leaving her hands free though in the mercy of the freezing mountain.

"We are scouting for our people. We can't have the enemy know of our relationship. Remember to call me Elera, da'len." Elera reminded him gently. "Come, we have spent enough time here. It's time to go and meet with the others." Nellas nodded as he followed his mother. She put her hood over her head and he noticed how her daggers shined right behind her. The young man couldn't help but look back toward the Temple.

"Ma…I mean, Elera, why are we treating this meeting, these humans, as important?" Nellas asked, catching up to his mother.

"We do not know what decision they will reach in this 'Conclave' of theirs. After the last one, our people knew that we had to keep a closer ear to their politics. This will inevitably change their world and influence ours, especially yours." Elera stopped and turned to her son, giving him a soft look. He almost reached her height, just a few inches more. She gently took off his hood as his straight bob danced in the wind, giving his blonde hair highlights from the sun. His face bare as he hasn't gone through his rite of adulthood to earn his vallaslin. Elera caressed her son's face, a sad expression played out. Her son was a mage and she could not bare to think any one of those Templars ever killing him. She will not let them have him caged either. She was here to secure his future more than anything.

"Mamae?" He wondered, chiding himself mentally for not remembering to call her by name. Elera sighed and put his hood up.

"Come, we are wasting time." Elera continued down the mountain swiftly and Nellas followed her. Their footsteps light and fast, their experiences in mountains added to their nimbleness. Soon they were at a cliff overlooking the village of Haven, the headquarters of the humans behind the Conclave. Elera stopped and Nellas almost ran into her. She crouched down, put her hands around her mouth, and expertly did an owl call. Their ears twitched as they heard a similar call. Elera gave Nellas a confidant smile as they walked through the forest into a small clearing with people with similar armor.

"Lethallan, it's good to see you." A male elf took off his hoods as did everyone else.

"Yes, sorry for the wait, Fennas. I found this one sneaking his way toward the Temple, again." Elera deadpanned after apologizing. The other scouts looked at Nellas and he felt his ears twitch with embarrassment.

"I know you would like to join but we can't until we have everyone here." Fennas mentioned.

"Yes…" Nellas mumbled.

"What do you mean? Haven't those from the Lavellan clan come?" Elera wondered with annoyance.

"No." Fennas sighed and shook his head. "They had another delay. It seems there are still many patrols of rogue Templars and Mages surrounding the area."

"We can't wait any longer. Sooner or later, this Conclave will start." Elera started while Nellas did an inward sigh and walked further from the talks. He leaned against a tree and looked down toward Haven. His mother was wary about the humans but didn't hate them like the others. Nellas found himself more curious of them than anything. He never had much of an interaction with them besides the few merchants that they found on his mother's travels. She was what the humans called an archaeologist, someone who studies the ancient past. Even if his mother wasn't a mage, she still found their history fascinating.

From when he was young, it was always moving from one clan to another, looking for the next ruins. He spent those times watching his mother scribbling furiously with papers scattered everywhere and journals open everywhere. Of course those places were not as safe as they should be for a child growing up. He had his fair share of scares with giant spiders, undead, and the rare demonic spirits. When he was 10 years of age, he had discovered his talent by accidentally moving the earth to crush a nest of spiders from a random jump scare.

His mother was proud but was soon scared. Not of him, no. She loved him with all her heart but his gift had to be nurtured by their Clan Keeper who died with the rest in Kirkwall. Even so, she would have to give him up to a clan to be their first, separating them. His mother wouldn't let him go. All they had were each other since their clan was gone.

"Then we send at least one person. Their Divine must already be here." Fennas mentioned.

"It's risky. I'd rather go as a group." Elera fidgeted with her hands.

"Then two scouts and then we wait. Once Clan Lavellan comes, we relay them the information we gathered." Fennas suggested. Elera bit her lip before scratching her head.

"Fine. Until then, pick your people. I shall continue reconnaissance on the shem's village." Elera crossed her arms

"It is dangerous going alone. They have already recognized your Dalish armor." Fennas glared.

"Don't worry." Elera smirked and put her hand on Nellas shoulder, shaking him out of reverie. "Nellas will protect me, right?" She smiled confidently at him. He swelled proudly and nodded vigorously.

"Mamae will be protected by me." Nellas bowed. Fennas laughed and Elera face palmed.

"My name Nellas, not mamae." She groaned.

"I'm sorry!" Nellas said meekly.

"Well if that is all, then we'll continue forward to the Temple. Stay well Lethallan." Fennas said, putting his hood up with the others behind him.

"You as well, lethallin." Elera bowed in respect as they walked off. She gave a disappointed sigh before groaning loudly and rubbing her face. "I swear, this is the reason why I do most of these things alone. Never on time, not enough help, Creators help them." She shook her head and paced. Nellas chuckled as it was something his mother did when she was frustrated. He remembers how she spent a near hour pacing all around a statue of Fen'Harel when she discovered something about him. "Well, there is no use groaning about things that are past." She shrugged.

"You always groan about the past mamae, especially in your notes." Nellas laughed. She gave him a pout before putting on a mischievous grin. She stalked over and grabbed him in a chokehold before messing his hair wildly. "Mamae! Stop! I finally got it straight!"

"I do not see why you spend so much time on this hair. Just let it stick out like mine. At least yours was saved after your little fire accident." Elera laughed then sighed, rubbing a lock of her hair. Nellas blushed as he remember burning off most of her long and beautiful hair, then fully ruining it with his mediocre cutting.

"I didn't mean it…" He mumbled into his mother's arms. She hummed slightly but Nellas soon found himself leaving his mother's embrace. He was 15 years old, almost a man. He wasn't supposed to still feel comfort by his mother's hugs.

"I know da'len. Come, after this disappointing meeting, I need a stiff drink." Elera shimmied down the forest onto the Pilgrim's Trail with Nellas following after her. They arrived at the gates which were open to anyone although most noticed their distinct dress. While his mother put on her famous glare to keep them away, Nellas was looking at those that were staring at them. There were a few whispers that his ears managed to pick up upon, mostly bedtime horror stories about the Dalish. He didn't care though. This young elf knew his true history and his people.

"Ma…Elera." Nellas said and his mother stopped just before they reached the tavern.

"What is it Nellas?" Elera wondered.

"I saw that they hired a blacksmith. I was wondering if I could observe how they make their weapons." Nellas said with a straight face.

"But why? We do not need their techniques for our people. You do remember how Varathorn crafted us our proud armor from ironbark?" Elera crossed her arms.

"Elera you really need to be more flexible. There is nothing wrong wanting to expand my world is there?" Nellas gave her his winning smile. He saw his mother's face soften and he inwardly shouted in victory.

"Well…I guess there isn't anything wrong with learning something new but keep a low profile." Elera gave in as Nellas turned before she knocked his head.

"Ow." He rubbed the spot she hit.

"But do not use this as an opportunity to go near the Conclave, you understand me?" She glared at her son.

"I won't do it again, I promised." Nellas nodded.

"Ok, go on now. I expect you back before sunset." Elera said, going back to the tavern. Of course, she had no real reason to doubt her son. Not once has he disobeyed something as dangerous of this. Elera hummed as she went into the tavern and Nellas stood outside.

She forgot to realize that Nellas is an adolescent who will be disobeying their parents even with the best of warnings. Nellas went out of the gates and saw the blacksmith working away. He smirked and went back to the trail before going up to the forests and following the way back to the Conclave.

-.

Elera yawned as she found the incessant gossip of the humans irritating. What she wouldn't give to go find her pack up in the mountains. At least she would have her journals of elvish writings to study though she doubts that a tavern would allow her mess around a table. She works best with clutter after all.

"Um here you go." A shy waitress gave her a tankard of something foul. Elera sighed, is this really what they can offer? Oh well, she needed something to do and drinking was one thing she was good at. She opened one of her pouches and gave the human girl the coin needed for the drink. The girl nodded sheepishly before leaving.

"Shems…" Elera rolled her eyes. She sipped at her drink, allowing it to dull her senses slightly. Once she got the answer from the Conclave on whether the mage prisons will be back or not, Elera is swiftly going back to her ruins. She was spending way too much time with humans and her own kind.

'And Marethari always wondered why I never spent time with anyone besides her and Merrill. Everyone else just gets too annoying for my tastes.' She thought and drank the last of what was in her cup. She looked outside and saw that the sun was going low. 'I might as well go see what Nellas is doing at least.' She got up from her seat, her emerald eyes held onto the door, her ears twitching at the rumors flying around. The mother wondered if there was anything else the shems could do besides gossip. At her distraction, she ran into someone who was coming in and she was going out.

"Excuse me." She deadpanned and saw that she had run into a dwarf. He had his hair up in a half tail and was missing his signature beard.

"No worries here." His gruff voice said and she nodded while going out just as a ruckus started in the tavern. She rolled her eyes, knowing that most humans just didn't have their head on right. As she walked toward the gate, an enormous explosion occurred. The sound reverberated in her skull to the point where she felt her drums pop and her head started to ache from it. Her emerald eyes looked up as a giant rift opened in the sky with green meteors coming from it.

Elera unconsciously took a few steps back as people started to scream and panic. It was something she couldn't even believe. The ruins she visited would have open rifts but nothing like this. After the initial shock wore off, there was only one thing that she could think of: Where is Nellas? She gasped, 'He couldn't have, could he?' She saw the beardless dwarf come out of the tavern and mumble to himself.

"I'm sorry for disrupting you but I have to know, did you see another Dalish? A young man with blonde hair and the same eyes as mine?" She asked frantically. The dwarf's eyes shined with realization.

"Yeah…he was headed down the trail…" He said softly. Elera felt like a bucket of cold water was splashed over her. Her eyes widened as she saw the rift grow larger.

"Nellas…" She whispered as she ran from the village, hearing the dwarf's shouts behind her. She ran down the trail, not caring if the humans saw her. 'Not him, no, please not him!' She thought then she saw humans fighting a losing battle against demons. She grabbed her daggers and ran over. She used the freezing trail to her advantage to quickly maneuver herself behind the demons. A shade looked over its shoulder to only have her dagger impale its only eye. She ran her blade up, cutting its head in half.

Another shade came by but Elera leapt out of the way only for the human to shield bash it. It became distracted and she rammed both of her daggers into its chest while kicking it into the human's sword.

"Oh thank Andraste that you came along-" The human came toward before she grabbed his armor.

"Please have you seen a young elf with blonde hair and emerald eyes like mine! I have to know!" Her panic showing in her voice.

"Um uh! I! well," They started.

"He's my son!" She shouted. The other warrior, who was a woman, gently grasps her hand on Elera's shoulder.

"I saw him at the beginning of the trail before this all started. He seemed to take the forest after a while. I'm sorry." She said. Elera gasped as the world seemed to sway beneath her feet.

"No…no…I told him not to…I told him to stay here." She whimpered.

"The first report we got was that…there were no survivors in the Temple or surrounding area." The man said. Elera lost strength in her legs and fell on the ground.

"He…he's my child…He's my son…I only have him." Elera shook as her hands trailed over her belly, the place that held him for 10 months. "Mythal, Sylaise, Dirthamen, Falon'Din, Ghilan'nain, June, Elgar'nan…Even Fen'Harel…please, Creators…" She doubled over, tears flowing freely as her heart of a mother clearly denied his death.

'Find my son.'

-.

Nellas wandered through the blizzard, the snow freezing his face. He felt like he couldn't go on and knelt in the snow. Walking was hard, thinking was hard, breathing was hard. The snow felt soft to the touch and Nellas lied down. 'Yeah, maybe I should just sleep here…' Nellas thought before a wolf cry sounded through. He gasped and got up, letting the snow surrounding him fall.

A large black wolf with clear blue eyes looked at him through the snowstorm. Nellas felt no fear and he knew fear from accidentally finding demons through his walks of the fade. It reared back its head and howled, loud and clear. Nellas felt a warmth growing in his chest, shaking off the cold from the snowstorm that seemed to clear. The wolf kept on howling and Nellas put his hands around his mouth.

He howled as well.

-.

Elera was a machine with her daggers, her shining eyes were completely dull as another wraith died at her hands. The people around her said their thanks but she only knew to keep on going to the next target. She had nothing else. Her brother was missing, her clan was massacred, and her only friend left to guide flat-ears in the Free Marches. She only had Nellas and now the world has taken him as well.

She ended up at the makeshift camp at the gates leading to the Temple. The great rift, a Breach as they were now calling it, glowed eerily against the dark of night. A redhead was covering the reports with crows coming in from all over the place. Another dark-haired woman was rallying the soldiers, and a blonde hair man was leading another legion of soldiers to fight the demons that were coming from the Breach.

She had to see it for herself, the epicenter of the blast. Elera found the bodies of her compatriots. They weren't at the Temple but the blast shot out shrapnel which killed them. Elera prayed for their souls to peacefully be taken by Falon'Din. Because of her state of mind, she was able to successfully use the scrambling camp to her advantage and followed the blonde human. Elera pulled her hood over her head and followed the rest of the soldiers. Smaller rifts were opening up all over the place, most near the Breach itself.

One such rift was being kept busy by rotating soldiers as they had no one else that can close them. Elera has only seen rifts being opened by old magical runes, once you destroyed the runes and fixed the tear, then things should quiet down but this? Elera, for all the knowledge that she gathered over the years, nothing can explain this. They crossed the door of the now destroyed Temple. She saw bodies that were charred beyond all identification.

'How could I even find…No, he's still alive. I know it!' Elera gritted her teeth as a green comet shot down on the ground. She blended in with the shadows and allowed the soldiers to fight against the demons. She wasn't here to help them. All she could see in the low light was charred bodies, none that were whole. Elera felt her heart twist painfully. It was hard to hold onto the hope that her son was still alive.

Then, in her moment of doubt, she saw a tear form near the entrance to the Breach and a single body falling onto the ground. The light shined and she saw blonde hair on that body. Everything in the world pointed that such a miracle could not have happened right in front of her but every bone in her body assured her that it was Nellas, her flesh and blood. She saw the humans gathering around him and her dull mind was replaced with anger.

The ground underneath tore her calloused feet but she didn't care. She did a high kick and brought down one soldier before kicking him in the face. Another slashed at her but she elbowed his gut before catching his chin in an upper cut. The last one managed to catch her off guard and slashed at her arm. It got caught on the chainmail, no blood but a nasty bruise in the morning. She crouched and headbutted the soldier's groin. He went down with a whimper and Elera ran to the body. She turned him over and there he was.

His pallor was bad, pale, he had shallow breathing, and his eyes were fluttering like mad. Elera had to take him to a healer but she had him back. Nellas was here, on the ground, his face in her hands, and was warm and alive! She held back a sob before planting a soft kiss on his head. Then the Breach pulsated, causing Nellas to scream, and his hand to twitch madly with the same green light. Elera gasped as she went to touch it before Nellas screamed again.

"Step away from them!" Someone shouted behind her. Elera glared at the blonde man that she saw was leading the soldiers. "My name is Cullen Rutherford and I order you to leave that man alone!"

"Your shem name does not hold any power over me. You will not take him!" Elera screamed as she took out her daggers. She didn't want to kill the shems as they are the only ones that were tackling the demon problem. She could see the practicality of their offense, even if they were losing more soldiers every hour.

Cullen held his shield in front of him, keeping his blade low as Elera circle him, keeping her eyes on her prey. Honey colored eyes met green ones and Elera did the first blow. Her feet gripped the ground as she launched her body at him. She did a high kick but Cullen deflected with his shield and tried for a slash but she twisted her body to avoid it. Elera tried stabbing on his right rib but he was more dexterous than he looked. Cullen twisted and caught her in a shield bash. Elera used the momentum to flip herself away.

Her nose freely bled and she panted heavily. Elera found her son again and this man was willing to fight her for that. She saw a green pulse underneath him and out came a rage demon. It roared at the both of them. They caught their eyes and knew that they had to fight together. The rage demon blew out fire but Cullen deflected it with his shield and Elera sneaked right behind to cut the burning flesh of the demon. She had stopped for its flame body heated up her weapons. It tried swiping at her but Cullen bashed it with his full weight and stabbed his sword through the demon. It bubbled into the ground.

Elera looked at Cullen and he at her. Perhaps she was too hasty. If this shem called off the fight for the demon instead of letting it catch her, then maybe he could be reasoned with. Elera put away her daggers and was about to say something until she got hit on the side of the head, another of his soldier's took the opportunity to attack. She gasped as she fell to the ground, feeling warm blood running down her scalp. Her vision wasn't clear as she saw more of his men going near Nellas.

"No…" She whispered, crawling over the sharp rocks to get to him, not caring that she was being cut apart. She heard shouts but the mother reached out her hand to the son. The mark on his hand pulsed again, his screams tearing her heart apart. She grabbed his wrist.

"Da'vhenan, da'len…" Her eyes filled with tears and she saw the glint of many swords surrounding her. She saw the man called Cullen. There was doubt in his eyes. "He's my son!" Her voice rasped out. "Please, please don't kill him." She sobbed. "He's…he's my son." She sobbed and slowly crawled to Nellas' body. She covered him with her own body, the only thing she could do to protect him. She wailed into Nellas' chest, her vision slowly blacking out from the relief and blood loss. Elera felt a hand on her shoulder and she weakly looked up. Honey eyes.

"We won't kill him." Cullen said softly. She smiled and let the darkness take her, finally content that she was with her son.

"Commander what should we do?" A soldier that was taken down earlier said. Cullen saw that she had fought but didn't kill. She was only willing to kill him because of the fact that he was nearing her son. Then Cullen saw that she had helped him with the rage demon and even stopped attacking. There was no doubt in his mind that what she was saying was true but this young man, almost boy, came out from a tear when everyone on the Temple died.

"We take them both in and you tell Sister Nightingale and Seeker Cassandra what you saw here. Get a stretcher for both of them and take them to the dungeon!" Cullen commanded, his soldier's scrambling for what he asked. The mark on Nellas' hand pulsed again and his eyes fluttered open, mumbling about the Grey ones and a black wolf. Cullen rubbed his face as the Breach opened further.

"Maker, help us all."

* * *

 **Beta'd by FearaNightmare and Syutaku!**

 **Hello everyone! You might have seen me around with my "Our Days" saga which is currently being rewritten. Not that I'm going to stop working on that it's just this dynamic wouldn't stop hounding at me! I've seen twin Heralds, a young boy like 5 years old, pairs of Heralds and every sort of Herald under the moon but none that had Mother/Son or Father/Daughter dynamic. After having the story blow up in my head, I decided, why the hell not!? Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter. This will update at a weekly basis so next friday will be the next one!**

 **Also a poll with later be up for romance. Nellas is too young and, at most, will have a crush on someone but nothing towards romance. His mom is fair game though. The poll will be up after 4 chapters!**

 **Please Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Mother's Patience

The night for the three was long. Cullen found himself falling asleep on the Pilgrim's Path, succumbing to his exhaustion. No one wanted to disturb him. Leliana was back down at the Chantry along with Cassandra. Unlike the Commander, they were trying all they could to help the young elven man to push through his odd magic sickness. Adan, the alchemist of Haven, was scrambling to keep him alive. Every time the Breach pulsated and grew, so did his mark. He had already taken care of the other prisoner but her situation was easy. Cuts were easily healed by elfroot salves though Adan saw that her head was a piece of work.

"How is he?" Cassandra asked. Adan gruffly snorted.

"There is nothing else I can do Seeker. You're calling for a miracle if you want this boy to survive. What's plaguing him is not a regular disease or something I can put salve on and call it a day! The mark on his hand is growing bigger and causing him extreme pain. If you haven't noticed, I am no mage!" Adan said bluntly.

"There must be something we can do! He is the only survivor of the Conclave and I will not allow him to die. He has to answer our questions." Cassandra said desperately. Leliana came down and whispered something to Cassandra. "Do you recognize him?"

"No, only that he said that he has come to help." Leliana said.

From all this disturbance, Elera's eyes fluttered open. Her head was killing her and she ached all over. Then Elera remembered what happened last night and got up quickly yet slightly regretted it as the world span slightly. She was lying on a cot inside a dungeon, the only light coming from the torches on the walls. In the middle of the dungeon lied Nellas with a human over him. Nellas screamed as another pulse shook his body.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted, Adan nearly tumbled from being startled. Elera planted her face in between the bars as one of her arms reached to Nellas. "Don't touch him! You will not harm him for as long as I draw breath!"

"Will you be quiet! Does it look like I'm trying to kill him? I've been trying to save him all night long! So who gave you the right to shout at me like that? I don't need a second opinion from someone who is not a healer." Adan gruffly shouted back. Elera didn't trust this man but from the water, cloth, and various potion bottles it's not hard to believe that he was a healer of some sort. "And before you go ahead making my own headache worse, you can at least say thank you for bandaging you up and making sure that you didn't die of blood loss." Adan scoffed.

Elera noticed that her body was bandaged and the smell of elfroot hung around them. Elera gripped the bars of her cell. She hated being indebted but if this man saved her then she really did an injustice yelling at him like that. She saw how he patted down Nellas' forehead with water as the only sounds were coming from her son's mumbles. All she wanted to do was hug him close to her and sing him lullabies. She was sure that wasn't going to cure him but maybe that will shake away some of his night terrors.

It was a cruel thing for a mother to see her son wasting away in front of her.

"Thank you for doing this and for…trying to heal my son." Elera apologized with a scowl.

"Thank me once I can actually to do something." Adan sighed, rubbing his face and running his fingers through his beard. A door opens and Elera hears the clinking of armor. She saw the dark-haired woman from last night followed by an elven man and the red headed woman behind him. The elven man caught her eye and, for some odd reason, Elera seemed to feel like she has seen him before.

"That is the one with the mark. You will be monitored for as long as you observe it." Cassandra took out her sword and lightly rested it on the ground.

"Well I guess since you're here, I will be tending to our soldiers at the camp." Leliana said, going up the stairs again.

"Wait, what are you doing to him?" Elera asked as the elven man dropped down to look at the mark on her son's hand.

"That is none of your concern. You will be sentenced as soon as this catastrophe passes." Cassandra didn't even glance in Elera's direction.

"The Beyond take you!" Elera shouted and the elven man gave her a sidelong glance. "That is my son that you have in your clutches! I swear if you hurt him, I will bring my judgement upon your head!"

"And how do I know that you are telling the truth? Perhaps you merely want to kill this young man and sever our connection to what happened at the Conclave." Cassandra huffed.

"How. Dare. You! I wouldn't harm a beautiful hair on his head!" Elera shouted. Cassandra almost wanted to chuckle for the beautiful comment. "I carried that child for 10 months, I gave him life! I called him Nellas, a giver of joy because that is all he has given me!" Her voice broke as she fought the tears in her eyes. Elera had a soft spot for her son even after all this time. "He is my baby and I can't even touch him in these bars!"

Nellas screamed again as the mark pulsated. Elera gasped as she felt a tear drop down her cheek. The elven man seemed to do something to the mark and controlled the pulse. Nellas whimpered and calmed down. Elera's reasoning seemed to fly out of the window. She backed off to the end of the wall, ran, and slammed against the bars.

"Stop!" Cassandra shouted, grabbing her sword.

"He needs me! I'm so close!" Elera rammed the door again.

"You are going to dislocate your shoulder and open your wounds!" Adan chastised.

"I don't care! I thought I lost him at the Conclave and, by the Gods, a miracle was granted and he came back! I am not losing him again! He needs me to be there! Why can't you see that he's still a boy and he's frightened!?" Elera rammed one more time before her head started to spin again. Even though she wanted to empty her stomach contents, she wanted to be there for her son. Her face was in between the bars as she reached out for her son again.

"Mana." The elven man said and Elera stared at him. It was as if he placed a spell over her, the rage she felt was gone as soon as she heard the comforting Elvhen dialect. He looked at her and Elera seemed to sense the wisdom inside him. "Hamin, ar halani. Mala da'len na'eth."

'Stop. Relax, I am helping. Your little one will be safe.' Elera translated in her head. The elven man smiled and nodded.

"What is your name?" Elera asked, her eyes trained on the elven man's blue eyes.

"Solas, and yours?" He asked. She looked to Cassandra with distrust but looked at him again and felt herself relaxing.

"Elera Mahariel and that is my son, Nellas." Elera responded and Solas smiled.

"Dreams and hope often go hand in hand." Solas nodded, watching the mark. Elera felt her ears get hot as he found the translations in their names.

"You do have a job apostate. Do I need to remind you?" Cassandra held up her sword as a threat. Elera glared at her.

"It is respectful to give others your name once they have introduced themselves." Solas said. Cassandra looked at Elera before scoffing.

"I am Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. Now, it would be best if you calm yourself before you kill yourself in your cell." Cassandra side glanced at Elera.

"As long as I know my son isn't going to die, I will wait here." Elera sat down, concentrated at how Solas looked at the mark on her son's hand. Tension was palpable in the air. Elera constantly looked over at Cassandra. She must have been one of the leaders of the village. She remembered Cullen and wondered if this one will listen to her as well. Not likely considering how she acted toward her when Elera tried to convince her Nellas was her son but she had a choice her and one that allowed her out of her cell. "How are your soldiers doing near the Breach?" Elera asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" Cassandra wondered.

"They were fighting tooth and nail with the demons, protecting those that were here in the village. I must commend you humans for your tenacity." Elera mentioned.

"Are you going to babble about strategy or is this going anywhere?" Cassandra wondered.

"I will fight for your army so long as I can get out of this cell and you give me back my armor and weapons. I am a very skilled warrior and you will also get the help you need to push back the demons." Elera offered. "Anything. Better than being locked in a cage."

"How will I know you will not flee?" Cassandra glared.

"You have my son's life in your hands. I am not leaving, I swear on his life." Elera sat down and bowed. "Please, I am not doing anything productive in a cell."

"Either way, your head is not on right. You're still a little woozy on your feet right?" Adan said. Elera bit her lip. "Most likely you got your head rattled from that bash to the head. You won't be able to fight for another day maybe even more. If that's the case, then you're useless anyway."

"You…are a competent healer." She glared. "Fine, I will wait in the cage until I am healed." Elera pouted and sat on her cot. Adan got up and grabbed two small vials.

"Here, the viscous one is salve to slather on your head. The clear one is for you to drink. That will get you on your feet quicker. Also the name is Adan so don't go calling me human or that weird word for human." Adan handed it to her and Elera nodded. She drank the potion first and then unwrapped the bandages from her skull. She massaged the salve into her wound before winding the bandages around her head again.

She watched as Solas tending to her son's hand as Nellas descended into mumbling. Cassandra stood over both of them, sword in her hand. Although she looked relaxed, Elera noticed that she could jump in and kill Solas in an instant if she wanted to. This one was an experienced soldier just like that Cullen man from last night. Elera sighed and laid back on the cot. She realized that she couldn't do anything in her position. Elera traveled alone for half of her life and a head injury was debilitating at best and instant death at worst. She had to allow herself to rest. Elera closed her eyes and tried to drown out the mumbles of her son.

-.

Elera woke up and was disoriented on what time it was. She looked over and Adan was mixing things near the fire while Solas sighed, holding Nellas' hand. Cassandra wasn't there anymore. Instead, the beardless dwarf from yesterday was there. Elera got up and saw his hands deftly grab onto his crossbow and point at her.

"Don't do that. She's just a person at the wrong place at the wrong time." Adan mentioned. He got a bucket and brought it over to her cell. He put it just outside and put a towel near it. "Not much else I could have gotten you. It was warm but it since cooled off while you were sleeping."

"Thank you." She nodded before taking her bandages off. She noticed that she only had small marks where the cuts were. Elera smiled before taking the towel and making it wet to clean herself from the elfroot smell.

"Wait a minute, I know you! You were that crazy elf running around in Haven." The dwarf said, putting down his crossbow.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I frightened you." Elera said, wiping off as best as she could.

"You think you scared me? Please, I've seen way too much for anything to scare me but this Breach? Whole 'nother level. What's your name Mama Wolf? Or would you mind just Wolf?" The dwarf asked.

"Excuse me?" She wondered.

"Oh sorry, introductions are needed. My name is Varric Tethras, head of the Tethras merchants up in the Free Marches, mostly centered in Kirkwall." Varric nodded politely.

"My name is Elera not Wolf." Elera chuckled.

"You looked fierce yesterday and these find gentlemen finally relayed the story to me. This kid is yours?" Varric asked.

"He is. He's the one that I was looking for." Elera's face softened. Varric smiled at that. As much as the Seeker was swearing up and down that this woman was lying, he knew unconditional love.

"I'm glad you found him just try not to bring down the dungeon will you? Bianca and I wouldn't like that." Varric patted his crossbow.

"Bianca." She deadpanned.

"Yep. We've been through a lot." Varric chuckled. Elera shook her head before the walls shone green as Nellas groaned with his mark causing him discomfort. Solas grunted in frustration before getting the mark controlled again.

"How is he?" Elera asked.

"Getting better. My potions are finally getting through and, whatever that apostate is doing, it's doing wonders on the kid's health." Adan described.

"Please call him Solas. It's not respectable calling him an apostate." Elera mentioned.

"It is fine and he's not wrong either." Solas sighed.

"Ever since the mages rebelled, all of them are now apostates besides the ones that have secluded themselves in the Circle of Montsimmard." Varric mentioned.

"Does that make my son an apostate as well?" Elera wondered and Adan stared with wide eyes.

"He's a mage?" Adan wondered and Solas gave her a curious glance.

"Not a good one. My friend and my deceased clan leader taught him to control his dreams so he won't get easily possessed but he has trouble using it in combat. I never gave him up and instead taught him the fundamentals that Merrill told me to." Elera took off the bandages from her legs and started to wash from there.

"Wait, Merrill? Was your clan the one that were at Mount Sundermount?" Varric asked. She saw the slight horrified look on his face.

"So you know of the Champion that massacred my family." Elera glared. Varric shuffled awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

"Daisy is a good friend of mine. Small world if you knew her too." Varric mumbled.

"We were raised together. I never fit in with my Clan. She, my brother, Tamlen, and I were very close. It's because of her studies of our history that led me to search for ancient ruins. I gather all the writings I can and if there's something I don't understand, I take them to a Clan Leader." Elera described. "Merrill helped me nurture Nellas' gift…and then…" Elera's face fell.

"I wasn't there when Daisy lost her family but I'm sorry all the same." Varric said.

"What's even worse was that she was in love with the shem that killed our family." Elera hissed out, her hands tightening into fists. Varric coughed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah that must have been an awkward conversation between both of them. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Varric said.

"Thank you." She nodded and watched them at work in silence. Varric was very careful concerning Solas. Whenever Solas got up and started talking, Elera noticed his watchful stare. If Solas reacted to something quickly, Varric automatically had Bianca in his sights. Adan was simply ignoring everything and was busy still working on potions. Elera was sure that working in the dungeon away from his instruments was annoying.

She couldn't get back to sleep after talking to the beardless dwarf, Varric. He had dug up past memories that she would rather keep hidden. Elera remembered all too well when she stumbled upon her clan…

 _Elera walked along the Wounded Coast along with her son Nellas who still had a baby face at 13. He was skipping in the sand, enjoying his moment on the beach. Nellas was used to ruins, forests, lakes, and the occasional small village but the ocean? The ocean was a nice treat that his mother allowed him when visiting their clan. It was the thing that he liked about the Free Marches._

" _Nellas, stay close. This coast isn't the safest." Elera warned._

" _Yes mamae." Nellas rolled his eyes, going down to pick up a pretty shell. Eventually the coast ended and they walked along the trail to Sundermount. Nellas was looking forward to his next magical lesson with his Grand Mamae. The closer they walked to where the clan was, however, the tenser the situation got. Elera stopped, looking at a few hilltops that were supposed to have sentries but she hasn't seen anyone. This raised alarm bells in her head._

" _Nellas, grab your bow. Something isn't right here." Elera said, taking her daggers in her hand. Nellas immediately grabbed his weapons. He was a good shot but knew that he couldn't be like his mother who was in the dead of battle. Nellas walked up the hills, keeping an eye on his mother, and making sure he has the high ground._

 _Eventually they find the boundary that signaled the beginning of the Clan. Vultures and crows circled up ahead and Elera rushed forward. Nellas had a hard time following her until he saw her stop. Nellas gasped and took a step back. Elera's hands weakened and her daggers fell to the ground. Her people, her family, her clan was dead. Bodies were everywhere, their tents torn down, their aravels completely destroyed._

 _Elera sucked in a breath as the vultures came down and started to eat her family. She screamed as she grabbed a post that was lying on the ground and ran toward the animals. She swung and roared at them. The vultures screeched back but Elera couldn't see what little was left to be eaten away by scavengers. The birds got the idea and flew off. Elera wailed as she saw the remnants of the bodies surrounding her. The smell came into her nostrils and she couldn't hold in the lunch she had._

 _Elera threw up on the grass, tears gushing from her eyes, and a painful part of her heart cleanly ripped out. She retched nothing after her stomach was empty. Elera turned back and saw Nellas' pale face. His face completely blank. She was so lost in her grief that she didn't even realize how he must be feeling. She wiped the spittle from her mouth and walked toward him._

" _Mamae? What happened?" He looked at her with sad green eyes. Elera bit her lip so hard she drew blood before throwing her arms around Nellas._

" _I don't know. I don't know." She whispered. They both fell on their knees and soon the enormity of the situation crashed on him. Nellas' tears slipped out one by one before he started to wail. Soon his mother followed him._

 _After a couple of hours of crying their hearts out, they both set out to bury all they can find. Nellas used the little magic that he knew to help dig burial grounds. Elera prayed for all the bodies and carefully placed each body in their designated spot. After doing this to all the ones she found, she also made smaller pits for those that had their bodies taken apart by scavengers. Elera and Nellas' faces filled with tears every once in a while, remembering those that passed._

 _Elera and Nellas grabbed nearby stones and messily carved the names of those that were recognizable. Then they did a large one for those that didn't have all their body parts. It was late at night when they were finished. Elera had found a small river and they washed themselves from all the grime of the day. They were both sitting in front of the fire, the shadows dancing on the tombstones of their fallen family. They grieved the day away and were left with the uncomfortable hole in their hearts._

"… _Mamae, I don't understand. Our clan was full of seasoned warriors." Nellas mumbled. Elera nodded._

" _I know. I was thinking about that all day. They weren't perfect but…they didn't deserve this at all. For now, it's best we get some rest. Tomorrow we go into the city." Elera's eyes turned from haunted to determined._

" _The city? But why?" Nellas wondered as his mother got up from her spot and started on their tent for the night._

" _There is only one person who would know what happened here and would offer us answers to our questions: Merrill."_

Elera was broken out of her reverie when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Cassandra peeked and Varric gave her a terse nod. She had a full pack in her hand and Cassandra walked up to Elera's cell. Elera looked up with curiosity before Cassandra dropped the pack. Elera's eyes widened as she recognized her armor and weapons.

"You are well enough to fight?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes." Elera nodded.

"You are right. We are losing able hands every day and the impossibility of closing the rifts makes things harder. For now, you will fight for as long as you can." Cassandra opened the cell and gave Elera the pack. Elera gave a sigh as she ran her hands through her armor and daggers. "Just so you know, if there is any doubt in my mind that you will betray us, I will not hesitate in ending your life."

"You don't need to worry about that. So long as you heal my son, my daggers will fall any enemy that comes across you." Elera bowed and started to take off the prison clothing to put on her own clothing and armor.

"Maker, will you give us a warning next time?" Adan groaned, turning away. Solas gave an odd chuckle and snorting sound while Varric shook his head but made sure not to look over to Elera's cell. Elera wrapped her scarf around her and checked her daggers. They didn't look damaged at all and Elera nodded. Cassandra unlocked the cell and opened it. Elera stepped out of the cell and Cassandra stood by the steps waiting for her. Elera knelt down to where her son was. Nellas stopped tossing and turning but his painful groans would often fill the silence of the dungeons. She gave him a sad look before running her hands through his golden hair.

"Solas, please take care of my son. I put him in both of your hands." Elera nodded to both him and Adan. Adan scratched his beard awkwardly while Solas gave her a confident nod. Elera sighed while getting up and following Cassandra up the steps. Varric let out a long sigh and let Bianca rest.

"Now that's what I call Mama Wolf." Varric chuckled. Solas chuckled to that. "Well it looks like you're no longer stone faced, Chuckles."

"Chuckles?" Solas wondered out loud but Varric ignored that.

"So now that Mama Wolf is out of earshot, how's the kid?" Varric asked seriously. Solas noticed his demeanor change but realized he really was worried about Nellas. Solas softly sighed as he left Nellas' hand alone.

"He is fairing much better but every pulse from the Breach only furthers the mark on his hand. I have a theory that the same magic to create the Breach, created his mark as well." Solas said. He wasn't telling a lie of course but he was omitting the main fact that this was his fault.

"So does that mean he caused it?" Adan asked.

"I am not sure but they are tied." Solas nodded.

"Shit. Well we won't know for sure until the kid wakes up and who knows how long that is going to be." Varric rubbed his eyes.

"Why not take a rest child of the stone?" Solas offered.

"If the Seeker caught me sleeping on my feet, I'd be meeting my Ancestors and get a tongue wagging from them so no." Varric chuckled. In the end, all three men settled in a tense silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but all three couldn't wait until Nellas awoke. Adan, to return to his cabin and his supplies, away from people that only took away the time that could be used to help the soldiers. Varric so his curiosity can be satiated and also at least take a rest from standing watch. Solas wanted to see if what he created can be closed by the mark. He won't know until he sees it with his own eyes. Doubt crept slowly into his mind and Solas can almost feel the cold steel on his neck. Cassandra made her point clear: Find out what is happening or he will die.

It wasn't the best of deals but Solas had no other choice. This had to work. He was betting his life after all and Solas doesn't make bets that don't work out in his favor.

-.

Elera got shaken awake and she was grabbing at her daggers before realizing it was Cullen. Elera groaned as she realized she fell asleep at one of the cabins in Haven, on the floor. Her stomach grumbled with a shot of pain and Elera wondered when was the last time she ate. She sucked in a breath and yawned.

"How long was I asleep?" Elera rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got up.

"A few hours. I made sure to give this cabin a wide berth. You did well yesterday with the troops and I knew you needed rest." Cullen explained.

"The bags under your eyes seem to tell me you need rest as well." Elera deadpanned.

"Not now, not until we close that Breach." Cullen rubbed his eyes. Elera nodded. She didn't mean to fall asleep but she was just so tired from fighting the past two days. Demons after demons spewed from the open rifts and more kept on opening. If nothing could be done, the whole world was going to be drowning in demons. She really doesn't want that happening. To think she was only worried about the human circles coming back. Now, looking at the sky, Elera even wonders if there's a world that she can leave Nellas.

"Have you received word on how my son doing?" Elera asked as she follow Cullen through Haven.

"Not yet but his condition is steadily improving." Cullen explained before being stopped by Cassandra who was waiting for them at the gates leading out of Haven. Behind her was Varric and Solas with determined faces.

"Elera, you are to accompany Solas and Varric to the nearest rift. Solas," Cassandra gave him that persecuting stare, "Would like to examine the Breach's effect on them as well as attempting to close the rift. If he fails, you are to report to me." Solas shuffled on his feet uncomfortably and Elera didn't feel right shoving him underneath the aravel for her either. Elera nodded hesitantly but in her honest opinion, she would let Solas go rather than let Cassandra take him.

"Fine." Elera said.

"Good. I will be keeping watch on Nellas. He shows signs of awakening." Cassandra walked past Elera and she turned swiftly to Cassandra.

"If he's about to wake then I-" Elera stepped forward and Cassandra had taken out her sword near Elera's throat.

"Just because you have helped our soldiers does not mean I believe your story that, that man is your son. He is our prisoner and could be the one responsible for all of this!" Cassandra shouted. Elera glared at her and felt that natural hatred of humans seeping in. Cullen stepped in between and lowered Cassandra's blade.

"Look, we have kept him safe and no one will kill him as long as he's under our supervision. Cassandra has a right to be suspicious, please understand." Cullen negotiated. Elera didn't want to go through this but she had to swallow her pride. Elera nodded and glared at Cassandra one more time for good measure.

"Let's leave!" She yelled as she kicked open the gate of Haven toward the Pilgrim's Path.

"Chuckles, remind me not to get on her bad side." Varric mumbled. Solas nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Beta'd by FearaNightmare and Syutaku!**

 **Not a bad start if I do say so myself. It's refreshing to write in third perspective and I really like Elera, did you notice? xD**

 **Thank you HellaRose (Hi! nice to see you again! :D), crawler123, bleachlover202, Grin like the Chesire Cat (Hi again!), dougcupcape, and SoAverage for following/favoriting my story!**

 **Chimera Spyke:** _Lol I don't think I've ever mentioned them in my Days story but they might be name dropped later on. The mother and son from later in Past aren't these guys unfortunately. Yes I know it's not the Inquisition story to my own SI story but I hope to get there soon!_

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Son's Awakening

Nellas groaned softly as his eyes opened to the cold dungeon floor. He had a sense of grogginess and wondered where he was. Nellas' head ached hard and his stomach grumbled painfully. He took in a sharp intake of breath when he realized his left hand stabbed painfully. Nellas brought up his hand and realized he was in cuffs. Where was he? What happened? What is this glowing thing on his hand and why does it hurt so much? The last thing he remember was going through the doors of the Temple to witness the Conclave…

The Conclave! What happened? Nellas looked wildly around but couldn't see anyone around. Where was his mother? Was she ok? Then he realized that there were guards surrounding him with their swords out. Nellas gulped as his hand flared and he hissed in pain. He brought up his hand and it flashed again. He grunted in pain. The door in front of him flew open. The guards put away their swords and he observed the women. Two women came in, one with dark hair and ever darker expression. The other one was hooded and kept to the shadows while the other one circled around him.

"Please tell me what's going on! I don't remember how I got here and-" Nellas started.

"What do you mean 'what's going on?'" The dark haired woman said, an accent playing in her words. "Do you not remember the Conclave's destruction, the people that died? No one survived, except you."

Her words rang in his head over and over again. The Conclave was destroyed? Everyone died? He gasped as he looked down, trying to process all of this. This was more than anything he's even gone through and now there was someone that really looked at him as the guilty party.

"I…I don't understand. How is that even possible?" Nellas asked before his hand flared again. She came up and snatched his hand.

"Is this the thing that allowed you do destroy the Conclave?" She glared.

"I don't even know what that is or how it got there!" Nellas pleaded, his voice cracking in fear.

"You're lying!" She growled and grabbed his shoulders. The hooded woman took her away and Nellas wanted to sink into the floor. He was scared and confused and, for the lack of his manliness, wanted his mother.

"We still need him Cassandra." The red head said. Cassandra looked at Nellas as if he was the cause of all her problems. Nellas looked away.

"I know it looks bad with this thing on my hand but I swear I haven't done anything wrong. Please let me go." Nellas begged.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that. Do you remember anything? How that," She pointed at his hand, "Got there? Or how all of this began?" She said in a softer voice.

"I don't really remember much besides a dream about a wolf and…Oh! I do remember running away from something and a woman reaching out to me." Nellas relayed everything.

"A woman?" She crossed her arms while Cassandra circled around him again.

"I can't remember any specifics only that she helped me, I think?" Nellas said, his memories blurring slightly. Cassandra shook her head.

"Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take him to the Breach." Cassandra sighed. Leliana nodded and went through the door. Cassandra knelt and took out a key. Nellas flinched as she grabbed him to uncuff him.

"I know you don't like me but can you at least tell me what's going on?" Nellas wondered.

"I think it might be easier to show you." Cassandra sighed and he realized she looked extremely fatigued. His hands were still wound in rope. She led him through a long corridor, up a flight of stairs, and then through a human Chantry. Everything was dark until she opened the Chantry doors. The light stung at his eyes and then he saw the Breach.

A gigantic rift stood in the sky, giving the light a strange green pallor. Clouds circled ominously around it and there were scattered lighting strikes across the sky. There were green fallout coming from the Breach and Nellas shivered. Cassandra looked at him and noticed his green eyes similar to Elera. She didn't want to bring her up though. Cassandra still had suspicions.

"Is that a fade rift? How can it get so big?" Nellas said.

"Then you know of fade rifts." Cassandra said.

"My mother and I have often encountered them through our exploration of elven ruins but this…this is on a whole scale of its own." Nellas breathed out.

"We have called it the Breach. As you've said, it is a massive fade rift, opening the way for demons to come into the living world and it is only growing larger with each passing hour. It is not the only rift as there are many opening around the valley but it is the largest. All were caused by the explosion that toppled the Conclave." Cassandra explained.

"But how can an explosion cause a rift to appear? I thought only places where the veil was weak could open rifts." Nellas wondered.

"We do not know how, we only know that it did and, unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." Cassandra finished. The Breach pulsed and Nellas shouted as pain reverberated from his hand to the rest of his body. It was like being stabbed and then having your attacker wiggle the blade in your palm. The pain was enough to get him to his knees. Nellas let out a painful groan as he closed his hand into a fist that somewhat made it hurt less.

Cassandra knelt to his level. "Whenever the Breach expands, the mark on your hand spreads and it is killing you." She explained.

"What?" Nellas squeaked out.

"We have a plan. Your mark is tied to the Breach we believe and it may be the key to stopping it. There isn't much time, we require your assistance." Cassandra said. Nellas head hurt, his stomach twisted painfully, and now his hand was killing him. He should have listened to his mother when she said not to go to the Conclave alone.

"I'll help." Nellas let a few tears drop as he became emotionally overwhelmed but he used his shoulder to wipe them.

"You will?" Cassandra breathed out, a hint of hope in her voice.

"I'll do whatever I can to stop that but can you do something for me in return?" Nellas wondered, the pain in his hand finally fading.

"Name it." Cassandra said.

"Can you find my ma, I mean, my mother? She has choppy black hair and green eyes like mine. Her tattoo covers her forehead and circles her cheekbones. If you've seen an elf that has been killing things like crazy with her daggers, then that's her." Nellas described.

"I think I might have heard someone like that but first we must go." Cassandra said, helping him up to his feet but keeping her hand on his back. She pushed him through the village that looked at him with eyes of scorn.

"Does everyone think I did this?" Nellas asked.

"Yes. They need that idea of your guilt to survive this. They mourn our beloved Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. It was through her that the Conclave was imagined. A chance for peace between Mages and Templars, bringing their leaders together and now they are dead. We would like to lash out like the sky but we cannot think of ourselves at this moment. We must think beyond ourselves as she did." Cassandra said as she led him out of Haven, walking the Pilgrim's Path, until they reached the heavy set doors to lead them into the valley toward the Temple. She stopped leading him and Nellas couldn't stop staring at the Breach.

Cassandra took out a small knife from her utility belt and cut off his rope bindings. "There will be a trial, that is all I can promise. Come, it is not far."

"You're taking me to the Breach?" Nellas asked, rubbing his wrists.

"No. Someone theorized that the mark can close the Breach but we must test it on something smaller first." Cassandra explained. Nellas sighed and followed her through another set of doors. It was hard trying to wrap his mind around this. He could already feel a great headache coming on. Nellas also was starving and wished he had his old pack with something to nibble on. They ran through the path, Cassandra taking the lead. There were soldiers running away from the Breach, fear etched on their faces. Nellas felt a cold sinking feeling and his hand flared in pain again. He shouted and fell onto the ground.

Nellas hugged his hand before the pain faded again. Cassandra helped him up and patted his shoulder. "The pulses are coming in faster now. We don't have much time. With the Breach growing larger, the more rifts it opens, and the more demons we face." She took the lead again but Nellas caught up with her.

"Do you know how I survived?" Nellas asked.

"Witnesses say you…walked out of a rift and immediately fell unconscious." Cassandra said, avoiding talking about how Elera tried protecting him from the others. "They saw a woman behind you as you fell out. No one knows who she was." Cassandra explained as they walked onto the bridge leading them to the Temple before they were hit from the fallout and the bridge exploded. Nellas cried out as he lost his footing and dropped down onto the rubble before rolling onto the river that was frozen over. Nellas groaned as he saw Cassandra regain her footing before he did. More fallout fell in front of her and a demon sprouted from the ground. Nellas got to his feet, his body feeling like a bruise when he saw a small rift starting to open in front of him. He looked around him, trying to find a weapon anywhere and he saw a staff lying on the ground.

"The Creators must have a sense of humor out there." Nellas sighed indignantly, skidding over the ice to grab it. He held it in front of him as a shade appeared from the rift. Nellas remembered how Marethari explained how to use a staff. Focus your mana in the staff and the element corresponding to the staff should make itself known. The staff would attack with its element and can go through all defenses besides shields.

Nellas focused on the staff and lightning lit on the tip. He gave a victorious grin and narrowly avoided an attack from the shade. He yelped and ran while shooting off lighting toward him. Nellas was frustrated that there were no vines anywhere in the frozen Haven. At least those he had semi control over. He instead used his quick footedness to avoid the shade and strike it with lightning attacks. How did Merrill fling lightning again? How did she describe it?

Gather the crackle in your hands and let it go? Nellas avoided another swipe. If only Merrill knew how to explain the attacks better. He imagined the sound and the look of the lightning in his hands. He was able to conjure a ball of lightning and the shade crept closer. He shot off his spell and the shade twitched and melted into the frozen river. He saw that Cassandra finished the other shade with her sword.

"Looks like it's over." Nellas breathed out. Cassandra pointed her sword at him and he took a step back.

"Drop your weapon, now!" She demanded. Nellas did as he asked and put his hands up.

"Alright, I'm really bad at using staffs anyway." He shrugged. Cassandra looked at him with confusion.

"You are a mage and can't wield a staff?" She wondered.

"I've never received any formal training. I'm better with a bow and arrows." Nellas said. Cassandra sheathed her swords and went to the boxes that were next to the rubble. She sifted through and found a bow with a satchel of arrows.

"Here, it is better for you to use a weapon that you're familiar with. I cannot protect you at every turn. I should remember you did come willingly." Cassandra handed him the weapons and Nellas sighed in relief at the familiar weapon. He was sad though when he realized he lost his original weapon made by Varathorn. Cassandra took the lead and Nellas saw bodies on the trail. He gulped in fear but also felt guilty. Was he responsible for this? Why couldn't he remember?

They ended up on a bend that had more shades on the bottom. Cassandra jumped from the trail and Nellas stayed on high ground. He deftly struck the shades on their faces with his arrows though one managed to float on the trail. Cassandra killed the other shade and Nellas did a full draw that went through the shade's head, killing it. He picked up his arrows and followed Cassandra.

"Wherever you are mother, I hope you're safe." Nellas whispered. They went through the frozen trail, encountering demon after demons. They rained down from the sky, came out of the ground, and took him by surprise a few times. He was glad that Cassandra was a skillful fighter.

"We're getting closer to one of the rifts. You can hear the fighting." Cassandra said as they went up a flight of stairs.

"Is it your soldiers?" He asked, almost slipping on the steps a few times.

"We shall see." Cassandra replied and Nellas found his first rift. It was different from the ones that were in ruins. Those were planned out with old runes, old magic, kept open with the weakened veil. This was freely floating with nothing keeping it open. It opened because it opened. No magic, no runes, nothing. Cassandra dropped down into the fighting and Nellas got into his position. He noticed a bald elf, a dwarf with no beard, as well as very familiar armor.

Nellas gulped down his tears as he let out arrows after arrow, avoiding the wisp's attacks. That was his mother fighting out there. He only saw glimpses of her as she moved like a dancer in the snow, cutting down her opponents, using the ground to her advantage. Nellas came down as the last demon was being taken care of by the dwarf. He nearly called out to his mother before the bald elf grabbed his wrist.

"Quickly! Before more come through!" He shouted before thrusting his hand with the mark into the rift. Nellas felt as the mark seemed to forcefully close the rift. As if he was stretching a net over it and healing the weakened veil. The rift exploded and collapsed on itself and Nellas gasped, looking at the mark.

"It was able to close the rift." Nellas stated.

"Very astute observation from one so young." The bald elf said.

"Nellas!" He heard a shout before being caught in a very strong embrace. He felt his mother's body shake and he felt his own tears start to come out.

"Mamae." He whimpered and hugged her tight as well. Then Elera broke the embrace and grabbed his shoulders. He looked at her angry face and got ready to face some shouting.

"What do you think you were doing!? You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse?! You have that strange mark on your hand!" She shook him and Nellas remembered that he hasn't seen her this angry since he made that drake angry. "I told you not to go to the Conclave until everyone got here." She started to pace. "But no! You let your curiosity get the better of you and went ahead anyway! Do you even realize the situation you are in now!? These humans think you caused all of this!" His mother kept on pacing. "And even worse, I thought you died." Elera's voice cracked and her anger dissipated. "Do you understand what you've put me through?" She put her face in her hands. Nellas heart dropped to the floor. He never liked making his mother cry.

"I'm sorry mamae." He said softly and they both embraced again.

"Please don't scare me like that again." She whimpered. Nellas sniffled and let a few of his tears go.

"I promise I won't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry ma." Nellas whispered.

"Well Seeker? Isn't that proof enough?" The dwarf said as they both broke out of the hug to wipe their tears.

"It seems so." Cassandra sighed.

"Now about that mark…" Elera said, grabbing Nellas' hand.

"It closed the rift!" Nellas stated.

"I have theorized the mark was connected to the Breach, leading to the conclusion it might be able to close the rift's that it created as well. It seems I was correct." The bald elf said.

"So it could also close the Breach." Cassandra stated.

"Yes. It seems you hold the key to our salvation." He said. Nellas swallowed audibly.

"Good thing too. Here I was beginning to think the world would be ass-deep in demons." The dwarf said, putting his crossbow away. Nellas gave him a confusing glance. "Oh where are my manners? Varric Tethras at your service. Rogue, storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tagalong." Varric winked at Cassandra.

"He guarded you while you were asleep. Though not from the one I was expecting." Elera gave a sideglance to Cassandra who was too busy making disgusted faces at Varric.

"That's an interesting crossbow you have." Nellas said.

"Ah good eye you have there kid. Bianca and I have been through a lot together." Varric looked at his crossbow happily.

"You named your crossbow?" Nellas wondered.

"Yes and she will offer her assistance in the valley." Varric nodded.

"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated Varric-" Cassandra started.

"We need all able hands, even ones that you can't stand." Elera said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Varric chuckled. Cassandra scoffed.

"My name is Solas if this is the time for introductions. I'm surprised you still live." Solas said.

"He's the one that controlled the mark on your hand and kept it from spreading any further." Elera explained.

"Do you know a lot about the mark?" Nellas asked.

"Solas is an apostate that was actually trained, unlike you." Cassandra said. Elera felt there was a small insult in that.

"Technically all mages are now apostates, Seeker. My journeys through the fade have offered me much more knowledge of magic, far beyond the teachings of any circle mage. I came to offer any help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin." Solas described.

"And what are you going to do once it's all over?" Nellas wondered.

"Hopefully those in power will remember my actions fondly. But we are getting beyond ourselves. Cassandra, the magic that was involved with the Breach and the Mark is unlike anything I've ever seen. He is a mage but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power, especially one that is untrained as you've said." Solas looked to Elera then back to Cassandra.

"I understand. Come, we must make our way to the forward camp." Cassandra said.

"Well at least Bianca is excited to see some more action." Varric chuckled. Elera grabbed Nellas' face and looked him over and patted him down.

"Mamae, I'm fine. Just really hungry." Nellas chuckled.

"I am only checking. It seems you lost your bow when the Breach opened." Elera sighed with disappointment.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know it meant a lot to Varathorn." Nellas sighed and she tussled his hair.

"It's alright. We'll get you a better one once this is all over. If it's lost, it's lost." Elera said and followed the others. Nellas followed quickly. They were all jogging on the trail until they found a wide, clear, frozen part of the river. More demons fell from the sky and everyone got into position. Nellas, Varric, and Solas stood on the high ground while Elera and Cassandra went down to confront the demons. Nellas was impressed by Solas' control over his magic and wondered, once all of this was over, if he could show him how.

Solas froze the wisp that was giving them trouble followed by Cassandra shattering it with her shield. The greater shade and the other shade kept on following Elera. They followed her to where they were and Varric got his crossbow ready and wound it up.

"Ready kid?!" He yelled.

"Yes!" Nellas said, drawing his bow to a full draw. Elera stopped, centered herself, and did a masterful backflip. Varric let out a stream of arrows and Nellas got his arrow right through the head of the greater shade. "Yes!" Nellas fist pumped before pain went through it again. "Ah." He clenched it into a fist.

"That doesn't look too good." Varric mumbled and Elera went up the hill. She tried grabbing Nellas' hand but he took it away.

"It's fine Mamae, let's keep going." Nellas said, trying to put on a strong front.

"Ok but tell me if it's uncomfortable." Elera sighed as they went down the hill.

"So, Dalish right? It's hard to pinpoint where you guys come from." Varric chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

"Or why they are here." Solas said.

"We were here on a mission." Nellas mention. Elera face palmed.

"Oh?" Solas wondered.

"Mamae wanted to know if they were going to reestablish the circles again. She doesn't want that." Nellas explained.

"It would do well for someone that has no control over their magic." Cassandra said.

"I won't let anyone take Nellas away from me. Of course, things didn't go as planned." Elera rubbed her eyes. "Either way, we're here and we're staying."

"Alright another question, are you innocent?" Varric directed that to Nellas.

"I don't remember anything." Nellas said sadly.

"Should have spun a story." Varric chuckled.

"That's what you would have done." Cassandra mentioned, leading them up the trail.

"It's more believable and less prone to execution." Varric said and more demons landed from the sky. Nellas got back and readied his arrows, Elera rushed forward to meet the demons in her own fashion. That's how it was. Nellas would stay back and Elera would attack but now they weren't alone. Cassandra was aiding them with her well timed blocks and shield bashes. Varric would unleash a volley of arrows that would mostly hit their target. They had barriers and offensive spells from Solas' epic magic. In the end, Elera kept to backstabs and giving the demons a run for their coin.

They melted into the ground and Elera kept her hiss of pain hidden. The wisp had managed to damage her hand slightly. She walked near Nellas' side who made sure to keep his bow on the ready. Cassandra mentioned her hooded friend and Nellas knew that, if they were both questioning him, he's pretty sure she managed to get through it all. Once they came to the heavy set doors to the forward camp, they encountered their next rift.

"Help us!" Those from the gate cried as the rift connected to the ground, four lights, four demons. Nellas thought he had heard a faint scream but couldn't think about it too much as he kept on sending volley after volley of his arrows at the wisps. Elera used the slipperiness of the snow to maneuver herself behind the shade. She did a few gouging backstabs and then kicked the shade into the incoming blade of Cassandra. She flipped away from another shade that got frozen by a spell. Elera roundhouse kicked and the demon shattered.

Nellas raised his hand and felt a pull from the rift to the mark. It was an odd sensation but he pulled and closed it. It sputtered as there was nothing there besides empty space. Nellas felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his mother smile at him. He couldn't help but shrug it off and feel the heat rise to his ears. He was almost a man not a kid that needed praise, even if it did feel good.

"Open the gates!" Cassandra shouted. As they opened, their group went through. There were boxes of equipment and potions everywhere. Various people talking at fast speeds, ravens coming and going, soldiers praying to Andraste. Nellas felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as they approached a desk with Leliana and another man garbed in holy robes. They were both arguing until their group reached them.

"Ah and here they are." The man said, getting up from looking at the desk full of papers and a map.

"Good that you made it. Chancellor Rodrick, this is-" Leliana started.

"I know who he is." Rodrick glared at Nellas who gave him a confusing look. He was used to glares anyway from humans. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!" He pointed straight at Nellas. Now his confusion was growing. Him a criminal? There were many things Nellas was, a really bad mage, a good shot with the bow, a tendency to get into trouble even when he doesn't mean it, but never a criminal. Besides, his mother would kill him before he would even get put into cuffs.

"How dare you threaten my son?" Elera spoke darkly, her hand over her daggers.

"If that is your son, then you would do best to restrain yourself and allow judgement to pass. Hmph, after all, it's only in your nature to become criminals." Rodrick snuffed his nose at Elera. She gritted her teeth and took a step forward, only for her forearm to be grabbed by Solas. He gave her a side glance and a small shake of the head.

'Listen to your elders Elera, this is not the time.' Elera scowled fiercely and crossed her arms, pumping her chest so she may seem larger. If Solas wasn't sure that this was a nearly life or death situation, he would have chuckled at her reaction.

"This is not the time to be listening to orders from a glorified clerk!" Cassandra put her hand on Nellas' shoulder, seemingly protective of him.

"A bureaucrat I may be and a thug you are but you serve the Chantry!" Rodrick directed his anger at her.

"We serve the most Holy, Chancellor." Leliana reminded him, crossing her arms, getting irritated as well.

"Divine Justinia is dead. We cannot move as the Chantry as a whole until we elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!" Rodrick would not move from his position.

"Then what about the Breach?" Nellas motioned his hand at the sky. "We can't pretend that isn't a problem. It's literally raining demons and all you care is about is electing a new Divine? Can't that wait until we save all the lives we can and close it?" Nellas made a compelling argument and Elera's chest pumped with pride, nodding along with him.

"You really think that this can be closed without the aid of an army?" Rodrick spat at him and Nellas' ears flushed with anger. "Call a retreat Seeker. You won't be able to survive reaching the Temple, let alone closing it." Rodrick's tone switched to one of despair as he shook his head.

"We must get to the Temple, it's the fastest way toward the Breach." Cassandra kept with her confidence in closing it.

"But not the safest. We have two options here." Leliana looked toward the mountain. "Our forces can serve a distraction as your group head through the mountains."

"It's too risky. We lost contact with an entire squad on that path." Cassandra sighed and shook her head.

"Or you can come with us and we'll rally the soldiers to hit toward the Temple at a full run." Leliana offered instead. Cassandra thought about this option more.

"Whatever you do, you will only lead more lives to be lost. Abandon this path, there is no hope." Rodrick's despair kicked in again only for the Breach to rumble and pulse. Nellas' hand flared but not with pain too much. He held onto his wrist to calm the shaking as everyone around stared at him. Nellas sighed. Everyone around him were arguing too much and wasting time.

"Look, I understand that the mountain pass is too risky and, although our group is strong, it would be better to get to the Temple in numbers. How fast can we get the soldier's ready?" Nellas wondered. Leliana was surprised at his decision but planned accordingly.

"About a half hour at most." Leliana said.

"If you're going to give me a trial, go ahead but let's do that AFTER we close that thing." Nellas pointed at the Breach.

"You heard the kid! Time to suit up!" Varric laughed. Leliana and Cassandra were rushing around to give the order for a full on attack. Nellas stood by and watched, hoping that this would be enough to lead them through.

Elera watched her son carefully. He was always the one to push her toward a decision on their more riskier travels but now? Something about him has changed. He seemed bigger in her eyes, his back wider, and his eyes clearer. Was it something about the mark? About what he experienced to gain that mark? Elera couldn't pinpoint what exactly only that she was proud and sad at the same time.

Her boy was becoming a man and she wasn't sure what to think about that.

"You've raised him well." Solas said softly. Elera only nodded for she couldn't confide in her own voice.

* * *

 **Beta'd by FearaNightmare and Syutaku!**

 **I almost forgot this was friday lol**

 **Thank you Ice Clad Shade, tamakaru2, Nightingale9412, and NekoCrisis for favoriting/following! Thank you Chimera Spyke and Ice Clad Shade for reviewing! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Son's Strength

Nellas was the one out in front. He did remember the trail leading to the Temple except this time it was filled with dead bodies and signs of fighting. It looked like a war zone. He was feeling guiltier with every step. Why was he alive? Why did everyone else die? He didn't understand how he was thrust into this position. First he was a criminal now he was their only hope. Such a whirlwind of events unfolding in his life when his greatest worry was when he would be able to eat next or where to have a good night's sleep. The Breach overhead seemed to mock him on his survival, shining its horrid green light on the bodies of the fallen.

Nellas wouldn't fall though. He has a responsibility and he won't turn away from it. That feeling from closing a rift was fresh in the teen's mind. Nellas had the power to change this fate, to close the door to the demons, to make sure there weren't any more deaths in his vicinity. Nellas wasn't going to run away now, not when everyone was running around as if their heads were lopped from their heads. The Breach was the problem, the infighting can be dealt with later. So Nellas led their group back to the place that held their problems.

He looked back and saw groups of swordsmen and archers following them. This battle with the Breach wasn't going to be easy, Nellas' stomach told him that. By the time they reached the entrance of the Temple, everything was completely different. It was destroyed and the shambles of the gate only remained. There were bodies wrapped up in line after line with clerics giving them their final rites. Other soldiers were resting here and there, too exhausted to continue to fight with the bodies of the injured being tended to surrounding them.

"Get ready, there is a rift nearby." Cassandra said, unsheathing her weapon and securing her shield. Everyone else followed along. Nellas felt the stares of many on his back as he walked through the destroyed gate. He saw soldier against demons on the battlefield, a few falling as they arrived. They took action, saving the soldiers that could not fight against the demons. Nellas made one into a pincushion while another was frozen by Solas and shattered by his mother. Varric was going into a line, taking down demon after demon. Once they were at the center of the battlefield is where Nellas saw a blonde hair man fighting against the demons spurting from the rift alone.

"Cullen!" His mother shouted and he looked over after killing the last demon of the first wave. He nodded while kept his shield. Another pulse came from the rift and four shades came out.

Varric came by and pushed something into Nellas' hands. "Put that on the end of your arrows, the demons might like a little kick!" Varric laughed as he let Bianca turn out a barrage at two that were coming toward them. They were pushed back by Elera's precise cuts and Cullen's shield. Nellas lifted the items up and they were small bags. He tied one to his arrowhead, having to get closer so his trajectory can't be messed up by the added weight.

The arrowhead exploded on contact with the last demon. Nellas gaped as he held five more in his pocket. He tracked Varric and he winked at him. Nellas felt a small bit of excitement. Another pulse came out and it was a team of wisps. Nellas had to roll across the debris of the Temple to avoid their attacks. He saw two floating together and sent out another explosive shot. Two wisps down, three to go.

He watched as Solas released a spell that gathered the three of them into a single point. Varric shot them first with Cassandra and Cullen making the final kill. When they started to relax, another pulse came out.

"How many more demons are we going to fight!?" Varric growled, adding more arrows into Bianca.

"As many as it takes!" Elera grinned. Nellas was also enjoying himself against his judgment. Two terror demons came out, their tall and spindly bodies were atrocious and their long claws dangerous. Cassandra shield bashed one with the other melted into the ground. Nellas saw his mother hammer kick the other one and slashed with all her might. Nellas then saw the ground shine green underneath him.

The terror demon's claws sprung from the ground and Nellas cried out. He shut his eyes and covered himself, waiting for the sting of the attack but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and a shiny blue barrier covered him from the claws of the terror.

"Run!" Solas shouted and Nellas wasted no time in doing so. The terror demon tried following before being belted with more arrows from Varric and Cullen shield bashed from behind. It dropped unceremoniously on the ground where Cullen stabbed through it with his sword. All the demons were gone and Nellas got near the rift and closed it.

"Sealed as before. You are beginning to be quite proficient in this." Solas came up and nodded at Nellas.

"Let's hope it works on the big one." Varric commented, putting away Bianca.

"Hope is something that is the only thing we have now." Elera said, coming up and checking Nellas for injuries.

"Mamae, I'm fine." Nellas shooed her away.

"I am only making sure." Elera pouted.

"Cassandra, you couldn't have come at a better time." Cullen said, helping a soldier up and putting their arm around his neck to better support them.

"You should thank the prisoner. He's the one who led us down this path." Cassandra smiled at Nellas and he looked at Cullen.

"Thank you and," Cullen looked at Elera, "I'm glad you have been reunited. I will be taking the soldier's that cannot fight to the healer's tents. May the Maker protect you Cassandra." Cullen walked away shouting orders to gather the wounded.

"You know him?" Nellas asked his mother.

"He was the one that believed me when I said you were my son and promised that no harm will come to you. I owe him my thanks though that will come later." Elera motioned to the Breach and everyone else going toward it. Elera jumped down from the mangled steps and Nellas followed.

It was something that couldn't even be created out of his own nightmares. He saw the rubble, felt it underneath his feet. The great Temple was gone, unrecognizable in the pile of large rocks jutting toward the sky but it was the bodies that was going to stay with him. The dead bodies were charred beyond identification. They were all in states of agony, their last silent scream hanging in the air. Nellas was chilled to the bone seeing these bodies. He jumped when he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't your fault da'len. Don't start thinking that way. We only have one goal and it is something you can do. If you still feel guilty think of that mark as your redemption." Elera explained. Nellas let out a shaky breath and nodded. He put on a strong face and walked toward the Breach, ignoring the rest of the bodies.

"That is where we found you." Cassandra motioned toward an area that was next to a corridor. Nellas felt his head hurt trying to remember anything besides that stint in the fade. They walked through the corridor that was still standing and they were met with the Breach. Nellas gasped at the size of it. His fingers tingled and his magical sense was going crazy and that's without practice. The veil was extremely weak here.

"That Breach is a long way up." Varric commented as Leliana and her troops came from around the corner.

"Good, you've made it." Leliana sighed in relief.

"Leliana, take your men and put them in positions around the Temple." Cassandra ordered before looking to Nellas. "This is your chance to put a stop to this. Are you ready?" She asked.

"I'll do whatever I can though I'm not sure of the range of this or how to get closer to that." Nellas explained.

"Your mark should easily reach for it and it will close. This rift is the first and the key. Seal it and it should seal the Breach." Solas explained. Nellas looked at his mark with doubt.

"No pressure kid." Varric chuckled.

"Let's get down to where it is then." Elera said. Nellas sighed but followed down the trail. As they went down, Nellas thought he saw something shine.

"Keep the sacrifice still." A deep booming voice reverberated throughout the ruins.

"Who is that?" Elera asked.

"At a guess? The one who opened the Breach." Solas said.

"Someone help me!" An old woman's voice cried out.

"That's the voice of the Divine!" Cassandra gasped.

"What's going on?" Nellas' voice echoed which caused him to stop.

"That was me." He said quietly. Cassandra glared but Elera walked in front of Nellas.

"We don't have time for this." Elera said. Nellas kept on walking before the group found ruby like stones on the walkway.

"What is that?" Nellas wandered over before Varric stopped him.

"Don't even touch it kid. That's stuff dangerous, more so than you know." Varric had a heated glance toward the ruby stone. "It's red lyrium. You think that regular lyrium is bad? This is on a whole 'nother level. Don't touch it if you value your life." Varric warned darkly. Nellas gulped and stepped away.

"If it's that bad, how did it get here?" Elera asked.

"The magic which created the Breach could have reached the lyrium deposits below the mountain, corrupting it." Solas explained.

"How swell." Elera deadpanned. They reached the bottom and jumped off the ledge. They grew closer to the Breach as Nellas noticed the soldier's going to points surrounding them. Nellas's mark flared but without pain. The Breach shined and soon they were met with a vision. There was a large shadow like figure with glowing red eyes and Divine Justinia being held up in the air.

"Someone help me!" She cried out again.

"What's going on?" Nellas came into the picture.

"Run while you can! Warn them!" Justinia shouted.

"We have an intruder. Kill the elf." The shadow figure pointed at Nellas before the vision dissolved.

"She called out to me?" Nellas wondered.

"So you were there! Who was it that held the Divine? The one that started the Breach? Is she…? Is this vision true?" Cassandra questioned Nellas.

"I swear I don't remember and I'm getting a headache even trying to." Nellas sighed in exhaustion.

"Echoes of what happened here…The Fade bleeds into this place." Solas said quietly. Everyone focused on him. "The Breach is not sealed but it is closed although temporarily. The mark should be able to open the rift and then it can seal it properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side." Solas warned.

"That means demons. Stand ready, everyone to your positions!" Cassandra shouted. More soldiers came with their group near the Breach. Several archers were seated on high ground. Nellas closed his fist around the mark, waiting for the go ahead to open the rift. Elera twirled her daggers, Cassandra had her sword and shield, Varric reloaded Bianca, and Solas stood ready with his staff. As soon as Leliana gave the go ahead, Cassandra nodded to Nellas.

Nellas brought his hand up and remembered the pulling sensation. It flared to life and grabbed at the rift. It was harder than before but he 'grabbed' at it and pulled even harder. There was a minor explosion as the rift opened and one single demon came out of it: A large pride demon. Nellas stepped back as the Pride demon roared.

Elera stood in slight fear. There was only one time Nellas and her fought against a pride demon and that was with several of their best hunters, the clan leader, and their first. Of course they had several of the Inquisition soldiers but that still didn't sit very well in Elera. A pride demon was insanely strong, this was going to be a tough fight.

The pride demon summoned a whip of lightning and got rid of a few soldiers that were already attacking him. Then it laughed in their faces, concentrating its strength into its armor. The swords that were cutting it started bouncing off and clanging against its skin.

"We must wear down its armor!" Cassandra shouted as she kept on trying to shove her sword in its skin and failing. Nellas hand flared again and he tried reaching for the rift. He grabbed it and heard an odd sound as if he was forcing it. The rift exploded and the pride demon knelt.

"Go!" Nellas shouted, shooting his arrows, sticking from the demon's hide. He did a full draw and managed to strike out an eye. The pride demon roared in pain. Elera did successful slashes on its legs, Cassandra and the other soldiers were weakening it, and Solas kept on throwing elemental damage. The demon was having no more though as it concentrated on a ball of lightning and shot it out to the group. They screamed in pain and agony as their body stopped listening to them and began to spasm.

The pride demon let out a whip behind him catching Elera and she rolled around on the ground, grunting in pain as the shocks went through her system. The archers kept on doing their thing and hitting the demon before he hardened his skin again. Nellas made the rift open again, breaking its armor.

The pride demon wasn't stupid though. Attacking the soldiers was mostly just it trying to find the one that's stopping him. Cassandra did a shield bash on his leg and he released two whips at the same time to get rid of the ants. It followed the mark and saw Nellas. It strutted over to him when Elera growled from where she laid. She saw Solas let out a barrage of elemental spells that didn't stop the demon. It was getting closer to Nellas who tried to step back.

"Oh no you don't." She growled, punching her chest to get her heart back on its rhythm. She grabbed her daggers and ran toward the demon. She roared and jumped onto the demon's back. It growled and bucked underneath her. Another flash of the Breach weakened it as Elera climbed its back with her daggers, its rough skin breaking apart her chainmail and giving her small cuts.

Other shades targeted Nellas before Varric helped and shot them down. Nellas and him dodge a lightning ball before it roared in pain. Elera dug her dagger into the nap of the demon. It reared back its arm and managed to grab her. Elera struggled in its grip before it released lightning all over its body. Elera screamed in pain.

It tossed Elera's body like it was a ragdoll toward a group of soldiers and knocking them out. Nellas felt a rage build inside him when he saw his mother tossed. Nellas commanded the rubble around him and they levitated off the ground. The pride demon got another set of whips ready but Nellas had enough. No one hurts his mother and gets away with it. He crashed two boulders together to shield him from the whips and gathered more.

"Take this!" Nellas shouted as he released all the boulders in quick succession, raining them down like a landslide against the demon. It roared against the tide before one giant piece of rubble hit it square in the face. It knelt again, on its last legs when Cassandra came up and dug her sword straight through its head. It dissolved into the ground where the rift finally lit up, ready to be closed.

"Close the rift now!" Cassandra commanded and Nellas spent no time dawdling. He lifted his hand and showed his palm that held the mark. He pulled at the 'door' that he felt beyond the rift. It was harder this time. All the other times it felt like closing a small door but this was almost like closing a large castle door but Nellas held on.

"Creator's damn it, CLOSE!" He roared, grabbing his wrist and yelling with all his might to force the mark to close the rift. The Breach exploded with a bang and caused a sonic boom all over the battle field. Nellas was hit by it and thrown against the wall where he was knocked unconscious. Once the dust had settled, the soldier's and the group got up checking the damage. Cassandra groaned and looked up. She sighed in disappointment when the Breach was still there but had hope that they could seal it again.

Varric wandered toward Nellas that had blood running down his head. He checked his pulse and Varric felt relief that he didn't die. Solas walked over to Elera who was still breathing but not in good condition.

"Carry the wounded back to Haven! Leliana, bring Cullen so he may bring back Nellas!" Cassandra ordered.

"Cassandra, it's best we tend to his mother first." Solas said. Cassandra walked over and she realized that Elera's chainmail has all but whittled away and had two large wounds on her feet. Cassandra looked her over and knew that the loss of her chainmail probably saved her. Lighting conducts with metal, that she learned from her previous experiences with pride demons. Cassandra hefted her up and carried her out.

"We didn't seal it." Cassandra pouted as Solas followed her.

"We need more power for the mark if we are to fully close it but it is stable now and will grow no further. Take your victories when you can Seeker." Solas said. Cassandra sighed but inwardly agreed with him. For now, they need to regroup and rest. It won't be the last time she came here and she will make sure that next time, it gets sealed.

.._

Elera groaned as she found herself staring at white cloth. She heard the bustling of the tent and turned her head. There were many makeshift cots with other injured soldiers. Healers were scampering about rewrapping bands, giving some potions, and trying their best to deal with the ones that were on their last legs. Elera was changed out of her armor again and she was with her own poultice soaked bandages yet again.

"Excuse me what happened with the Breach?" She asked a healer.

"Oh? The Herald of Andraste was able to stabilize it but that's all I know. You will have to ask the Seeker of the Commander for more details, please excuse me." The healer mentioned. Elera nodded but something didn't seem…right? Elera rubbed her chin before it hit her.

"Herald of Andraste?" She whispered. Could that be Nellas? No, it couldn't possibly…

She got up from her cot and hissed in pain when she realized her feet were bandaged. She cursed as she walked out, ignoring the healers from the tent and went into Haven. It felt like she was walking on daggers and she couldn't even walk in a straight line. Elera did manage to get to the Chantry. She opened the doors and the Mothers and Sisters gave her a look of incredulity. Elera didn't care if she walked unnaturally but she walked across the rug, making a face at all the incense and candles they used. The room at the end opened with Leliana, Cassandra, and another new face with very poofy, golden sleeves walked out.

"Ah you are awake-" Cassandra started.

"The Herald of Andraste!?" Elera panted and interrupted. "That is what they are calling him, aren't they?" She crossed her arms and tried to look intimidating but she was fooling no one. Cassandra sighed and rubbed her face.

"You must be Nellas' mother. Andaran atish'an." The poofy sleeves said.

"Your accent is atrocious." Elera deadpanned and poofy sleeves pouted. "Why are they calling him that?" Cassandra opened her mouth before Leliana came by.

"Because they believe the woman who was behind him as he exited out of the rift was Andraste. They believe he is her chosen to lead them out of this chaos and into peace. He was blessed with the mark that can heal the sky and they think that only the divinity of Andraste could have given him that blessing. It seems to give people hope." Leliana explained.

"Andraste though? Why must they label him with such a human moniker, no offense but he is Dalish. We do not serve or worship your God." Elera tried pacing but all she did was look like she was stomping on the carpet. "It's unthinkable to even promote that type of thinking in your followers and I can say that your human Chantry will think it blasphemous, treachery even! They would think that no elf could solve the problems that you have caused let alone a Dalish elf. Didn't you say that there were ones that thought he caused the Breach? What of your opposition to want to see him go to trial or even executed?" Elera brought up some good points, some they have just finished talking about.

"We have decided his innocence. That shadow like creature that detained the Divine was the one who sundered the veil and brought the Breach. You and I are not the only witnesses. Those that have opposed us have moved on." Cassandra answered.

"Besides they are now a scattered group. Without the Divine leading them, the Chantry can't come together as a structured unit, even if we still have the Breach to contend with." The poofy sleeves explained.

"Nellas is going to be so confused when he awakens…" Elera ran her fingers through her hair.

"But until then, we can at least go over what we have planned. After all, it's not like you to stray from your son. It's best if you come with us." Cassandra motioned Elera to follow the three women.

"Of course but first, may I have some leather boots? It seems I won't be able to walk on my two feet properly for some time." Elera pointed down to her very pained feet.

"I will be right on it! And forgive my introduction, we haven't met before. My name is Josephine. You must be the Herald's mother Elera." Josephine came by and put out her hand. Elera shook it and realized how soft they were. How odd, no blisters.

"No forgive me, the pain of my body seems to be my cause for lacking manners." Elera said, shutting the door to the war room. Little did she know that there were clergy woman hearing their every word.

"She's the mother of the Herald?!" One whispered as if it was the biggest scandal they ever crossed. They were in a group of five.

"She looks so young!" The other said.

"Did you see all those bandages?"

"I think I may have seen her fighting with everyone! They even said that she climbed on top of the pride demon's back protecting the Herald!"

"How brave!" One swooned.

"Of course Andraste was born to human parents but was chosen to be the Maker's bride. He was born to earthly parents before becoming the Herald!" Another reasoned.

"The Herald's Mother!"

"Mother of the Herald!"

"No, those don't sound too good."

"…"

"We'll figure something out!"

.._

Elera sighed as she got through introductions and what Cassandra wanted to do. The Inquisition of old. Elera never paid attention to the history of the humans but this was something that peaked her interest. She had completely read the history and how it got started by the end of the day. Now she's sitting in a chair watching how Nellas' chest slowly rises and falls. The legend of the Herald has already spread after only a day.

Elera wasn't sure how to respond to this fervor for her son. The spotlight was something she actively avoided. The only time they even got attention like this was when they found something new to add to their legends and it wasn't always accepted either. Elera sighed as she ran her hands through her son's hair. The world has changed once more. She was planning to leave once they gave Nellas back to her but now? His mark is the only thing that closed the rifts that was spreading throughout Thedas.

It was a responsibility that most adults couldn't even fathom and now it was handed to a boy trying to become a man. Elera was nothing but worrying for him. Nellas was independent in his endeavors. After all, it was HER job to look for ruins and translations, not his. Even then he was prepared, always getting their packs ready, getting their mounts cleaned, regularly securing the area while they were traveling. He was nothing but prepared when it came down to it but the one time he decided to do something without her…

No, she couldn't blame it on him. He was a young man, he would be curious about the world events no matter how much she tried to keep it away from him. It was her fault. She shouldn't have been so smothering. She should have let him do as he pleased now that he was older, let him make his own mistakes, learn from them.

"I guess he can learn from this one. There's no way I could have prepared him for this…" Elera mumbled, reaching for his marked hand. It was beautiful in a sense and, if only she was a mage, she could have tried to research it. Now what could she do? Once he wakes up, he'll have to carry the responsibility of this mark and of the people that are expecting him to rise as their Herald.

"Creators…I'm not one to pray to you because I'm still trying to learn but please…" She bowed her head down and steepled her hands. "Please guide my son and please guide me." She sighed before getting up and placing a small kiss on his head.

She stepped out and many saw her with reverence. She stepped carefully with the boots that Josephine gave her but felt uncomfortable not from the pain but from the stares. The whispers weren't one of hate but…awe? It was very odd. Adan passed her with another who carried herbs to Nellas' cabin, nodding to her along the way. Elera kept on walking to see if she can find some more salve in his cabin when she saw Solas looking at the Breach from the cabin they gave him.

"How are your injuries?" Solas looked over at her.

"Numerous but I'm still alive. It's not the first time I've battled with a pride demon though last time it wasn't as arduous an experience." Elera sighed, absentmindedly rubbing her bandages.

"You have battled against a pride demon?" Solas wondered.

"Yes. I study ancient ruins. Not exactly what my clan really wanted from me but there you go. There was one time back in Antiva where I had stumbled upon Tevinter mages trying to use old magic to open a rift and capture spirits to enslave them. I didn't mean to find them but when the clan and I saw what they were doing, we fought against them. The mages didn't take kindly to that and one used the other's blood to force the veil open, letting go a pride demon. Luckily the clan leader, was able to call upon good spirits to help us win." Elera rambled on. Solas looked at her curiously.

"Your clan used spirits?" Solas asked.

"Not my clan. A different clan. I don't have a clan anymore." Elera said sadly. "They are all dead. Nellas and I are the only ones left of our clan, besides my brother. So we traveled from clan to clan to see who would help in our journey."

"A very odd occupation for someone who is also not magically trained." Solas mentioned.

"Marethari opposed what I wanted to do and several others too. I know I don't have magic and it's our Clan Leaders that are supposed to look for more of our history but that's insane!" Elera said heatedly which surprised Solas. "Why only those that were chosen are able to look? I've seen other clans that actively try and yet most don't even care what we've left behind." Her gaze turned dark. "Then there are those that disregard some of our history just because it doesn't fit their image." She scoffed. "The old bats and their old way of thinking."

"How progressive." Solas commented before looking up at the Breach.

"Will we be able to seal it next time?" Elera wondered.

"We must give power to the mark in order for us to try another attempt. We have two groups to choose from, the mages or the Templars. We shall see in time which one will help our cause. I will stay until then." Solas said.

"Were you having doubts on staying?" Elera asked.

"I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces. Your son is the Herald and his presence alone will protect you but not I. Cassandra has been accommodating but that does not mean I won't tread without caution." Solas said.

"And so you think that will cause them to drive you out or even kill you? If they tried to do that, then they'll have to get through me." Elera crossed her arms.

"How would one woman stop them?" Solas wondered.

"However I had to. You have done more to help than all the rest, saving my son, controlling his mark, and deducing exactly what was needed in order to seal the Breach. If they so much lay a hand on you, I can assure you that I will introduce them to a world of pain. All you have to do is just say the word and I will protect you." Elera stood her ground. Solas was…nearly moved at her determination. Elera was growing slightly nervous by the way he looked at her and his silence though.

"Thank you." Solas said sincerely.

"Excuse me, mother of the Herald?" A runner came up to them. Elera scowled.

"I have a name." She sighed.

"The Nightingale requires your presence. It seems a Dalish agent has come forth and asked for you." The runner replied.

'There's only a few that weren't there…Clan Lavellan?' She wondered. "Excuse me Solas." She nodded and followed the runner. She had a few choice words to say to those that decided to be late.

* * *

 **Beta'd by FearaNightmare and Syutaku.**

 **Sorry for the late update. My editor was a little on the late side for getting this back to me. He's being very patient with all the long chapters though so for that I am grateful to him!**

 **Thank you** **naturaetsophia (Nice to see you again!), Lily-Kirkland, and helenGet (Hi!), for favoriting/following! Thank you Chimera Spyke and Ice Clad Shade (Remember the romance is for Elera only not for Nellas. Sorry!) and Annjames for reviewing! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Son's Destiny

Nellas woke up with his stomach in knots. He was in a bed with a fire going on to keep him warm. He groaned and wondered why his stomach hurt so much. As he got up, a startled elf girl dropped a box on the floor. She took a few steps back and Nellas gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Oh please, I didn't mean to-" She started.

"It's ok, everything is ok, I think?" Nellas got up with slight vertigo. She immediately bowed her head to the floor.

"Please forgive me, I am but a humble servant your grace." She started.

'Your grace?' Nellas gave a confused look but she had her face toward the floor. "You are back in Haven, my lord. I was told that you were able to stop the Breach from growing and it had the side effect of making your mark stop growing as well." She gasped and got up quickly, slightly startling Nellas. "I must go and tell Seeker Cassandra." She breathed out, not directing her attention at him for the moment.

"Then the Breach has been sealed?" Nellas asked, looking at the mark and realizing that he hasn't felt any pain from his hand.

"Yes, it's what everyone has been talking about for the past three days." She nodded before his stomach rumbled extremely loudly. Nellas blushed in response and she lightly chuckled.

"Well, I guess we're safe then." Nellas mumbled in relief.

"For the most part, even if the Breach is still in the sky. Either way, I must go. Lady Cassandra will want to know you've awakened." She grabbed the supplies from the floor and left it on the desk. "There are elfroot herbs in there in case you still feel weak."

"Thank you for your help." Nellas nodded before she started retreating to the door. "Wait, where is the Seeker?"

"In the Chantry!" She yelled back before closing the door. Nellas felt a headache coming on and flopped back onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling, a rush of memories from his time near the Breach flew into his mind. Nellas raised his hand and touched the mark. That slight hint of magic wasn't growing anymore, is what he felt at least. That weird hunger that seemed to pulsate out of it was gone too. Nellas felt a connection to the mark but couldn't pinpoint why.

He sighed as he realized that he couldn't lay in the bed forever. Nellas had to get answers from someone. He got up, noticing the bandages around his torso and around his arms. Looking around the cabin, he spotted a small bucket with dirty bandages and his mother's books were around the desk nearest his bed. She must have found the pack they had left in the mountain. It gave him comfort that she was looking after him. He took off his bandages and, noticing that his marks were fading, took them off. Nellas looked around and saw his armor shining near the fire that was flickering in the fireplace. He picked them up and noticed that they were clean of blood and demonic essence. A smile played on his lips as he imagined his mother meticulously cleaning it for him.

He put them on quickly. He had to go and find the others. He had to know what really happened while he was out. Nellas opened the door and was hit by chill air and bright sunshine. He gaped as there was a line of people on either side of the trail looking straight at him. Whispers and stares went around as he tentatively walked out of the cabin. Soldiers saluted him when he passed and his sensitive ears picked up the whispers.

"That's him. That's the Herald of Andraste. They say that Andraste was right behind him when he stepped out of the Breach!"

"We shouldn't disturb him."

"Why did the Seeker have him in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything?"

"We were all frightened when the Breach happened."

"That's him. He's the one who closed the Breach."

"I thought he was supposed to close the Breach entirely."

"Even if he didn't, he made more of a difference than anyone else."

"Aren't there more rifts outside of Haven?"

"Yes but the Herald of Andraste can seal those easily. Maker knows those things won't get sealed with the Chant of Light."

Nellas carefully walked through the paths that the people made, trying not to let his anxiety set in. Herald of Andraste? What is this talk? These guys were shooting glares of hatred and wanted him dead a few days ago. What changed? Everyone around him clamored around, not daring to talk to him, only looking at him with awe and reverence. Nellas wasn't used to all this attention and accidentally bumped into a woman.

"Oh it's you. They're calling you to the Chantry in case you haven't heard." She said before going back to her desk near a tent. Nellas nodded dumbly before shaking himself out of it. He went to the Chantry and noticed the clamor around the door. Mothers, Clerics, and many others that wore the robes of the Chantry stood around, talking at length about what to do.

"Go in peace, Herald of Andraste." One sister said as he opened the doors. He nodded stiffly and walked in. He finally realized that he can see the Chantry in its glory since the last time he was escorted out. There were various candles on the floor with small metal pots of incense. The banners of the sun were scattered everywhere with supplies mostly congregating at the door. The torches burned brightly, giving the Chantry a warmth that was comforting from the cold of the mountains. Nellas started to relax before hearing the voice of the Chancellor from the mountains. "Have you gone completely mad? He should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!" Nellas pouted at that. He sealed the Breach for Elgar'nan's sake! For the most part at least.

"I do not believe he is guilty." Cassandra's voice rung out.

"The young elf failed Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky, for all you know he intended it to be this way!" Chancellor Rodrick yelled.

"Ah yes, a young humble elf had plans to ruin the world from underneath my wings. Are you even listening to yourself?" Nellas gave a sigh of relief when he heard his mother's voice.

"We do not believe that." Cassandra countered.

"You may have decided that but it is not yours to make. Your duty is to serve the Chantry." Rodrick scoffed.

"And your organization has done well enough to calm the disturbance of the Breach." Elera's sarcasm dripping with her tone.

"Why is she here Seeker!?" Rodrick snapped. Nellas almost laughed at his high pitched tone.

"Because she is the Herald's mother and because she helped us in sealing the Breach. Besides, my duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor as is yours." Cassandra said.

"Apparently from how he is acting, he seems to have forgotten that." Nellas can imagine his mother's eyeroll at that.

"How dare you!" Rodrick yelled out. Nellas knew that something bad could happen if he wasn't there keeping his mother in check so he went in at that point. Rodrick, Cassandra, Leliana, and Elera were all surrounding a table that had the whole of Orlais and Ferelden on it. Two Templars were standing guard at the door that spooked Nellas when he saw them.

"Chain him! I want him prepared for travel to the Capital for his trial." Rodrick pointed at Nellas. Elera glared before Cassandra waved her hand.

"Disregard that and leave us." Cassandra commanded. The Templars saluted and went out.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." Chancellor Rodrick glared at Cassandra.

"The Breach in the sky is still a threat and I will not ignore it." Cassandra returned it in full.

"I know it isn't much but I did everything I could to seal it." Nellas said, trying to break the tension in the room. It didn't make him feel better when all the eyes on the room focused on him as soon as he spoke. He saw Leliana in the shadows, watching them all.

"And yet here you are when greater men have failed." Chancellor looked down on him. Elera put a step forward but Leliana stopped her.

"Have a care Chancellor. The breach is not the only threat we face." Cassandra said.

"Sabotage. Has it ever crossed your mind that someone else could have been behind the Breach?" Elera said.

"Exactly, someone that the Divine did not expect to be there. Perhaps they died with the others or have allies who yet live." Leliana glared at Chancellor Rodrick.

"I am a suspect!?" He gasped, clutching at his robes at the audacity.

"You and many others!" Leliana shot back.

"But not the prisoner." Rodrick kept his hateful eyes on Nellas.

"In the voices in the Temple, I heard the Divine call out to him for help." Cassandra said.

"All of this, his survival, even the mark on his hand, is just a mere coincidence?" Rodrick said, disbelief in his tone.

"Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour." Cassandra nodded and Elera raised an eyebrow at that.

"No." Nellas put his foot down and everyone looked at him. He wilted slightly before taking a breath. "I'm not anyone's chosen one."

"Whether or not you were chosen or what you believe in, you were still what we needed at the time." Cassandra said.

"Besides that, you still need him even now don't you? Considering the Breach wasn't fully closed." Elera pitched in.

"That is not for them to decide." Rodrick scoffed at Elera who opened her mouth for a retort before Cassandra reached out for a heavy tome and slammed it on the table.

"You know what this is Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." Cassandra stalked Rodrick as he walked backwards to retain his distance from her. "We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order, with or without your approval." Cassandra put her foot down. Elera was amused at the mousey look Rodrick had put on when she declared this. Rodrick took one last glance at Nellas and Elera before walking out. Cassandra shook her head at him while Leliana looked at the tome.

"This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the Chaos." Leliana's face fell. "We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"And yet we must continue walking this path." Elera sighed.

"We have no choice. We must act now, with you at our side." Cassandra looked to Nellas. He looked at the tome and then back to Cassandra. He looked at his mother but she had an unreadable expression on her face. He was young, untrained, still relied on his mother but everything in Nellas' heart told him that he wanted to stay.

"Then you don't mind? Because I really do want to stay and help. If you really want to bring peace…" Nellas let that hang.

"That is what we are planning." Leliana nodded.

"Help us before it's too late." Cassandra held out her hand to Nellas. He took it without question and shook it. "Now that we have all reached an agreement, it is time to rebuild everything. Leliana, we need to have what little of we have of the Chantry make final rites for all those that were lost. Call Josephine and see if we can offer any last stipends for the families. For now, rest you two. We will call you in once we are ready to start." Cassandra explained and Nellas took that as a chance to get out of the room. Elera right behind him. When he closed the door, Nellas let out the breathe he has holding in.

"Mamae, do you believe I can do this?" Nellas looked up at her. Elera frowned.

"You have a lot of work to do da'len but you are my son and I believe you can do anything so long as you work towards it. Don't worry and remember you are not alone." Elera patted his head. "Now, I may be able to help Leliana with her spies if I can include some of our own numbers." Elera started making her way out of the Chantry.

"Our numbers?" Nellas wondered.

"Those from Clan Lavellan came before you awoke. They were very sorrowful at those that we had lost and have asked to do anything to right their shame. If I can convince them to work for the Inquisition, it will grant Leliana with a boon. Until then, rest Nellas. If Cassandra or anyone else needs you for something, don't be afraid to ask." Elera said, going out of the Chantry and towards the gate that lead out of Haven.

She told him to rest but Nellas didn't even know where he could even do that. He could always go to the cabin that he woke up in but he was given so much information at the moment that he knew he wouldn't go to sleep. Nellas frowned as he meandered around Haven. He eventually found a bonfire that was raging near the gates with Varric in front of it.

"Well if it isn't the Herald of Andraste himself! Have you come to linger with the common folk my lord?" Varric did a mock bow and Nellas looked at it with disgust.

"Please tell me you're not serious right now." Nellas pinched the bridge of his nose. Varric laughed hard.

"No, no! I'm not one for bowing. Just did it to get a rise out of you. Now that we're out of earshot from the Seeker though, how are you feeling? I can't imagine anyone surviving through what you did healthy." Varric looked at him with parental worry.

"It's not the first time I've been in danger but...I don't want to think about the people that died up there." Nellas confessed.

"Too many in my opinion. Kid, you might want to reconsider staying here with your mom." Varric said.

"Why?" Nellas wondered.

"I've read enough stories to know how this ends. Defeating your arch nemesis is believable but closing a hole in the sky? That's going to require a miracle. It's not a decent strategy but running away is always an option." Varric described.

"No." Nellas shook his head. "If I can do this, then I'm going to stay. Someone has to." Varric grinned.

"The kid has a backbone I see. Well your mother has to shine somewhere right? I'll be sticking around. I'm sure you have some important Herald business to attend to." Varric said, sitting down and collecting a journal that was on the bench.

"Not really…" Nellas mumbled but felt that he was going to overstay his welcome. He instead wandered over to the tavern when he smelled food. His stomach grumbled painfully as he remembered that he hasn't eaten in almost a week. Nellas walked into the tavern that had a few tables already full up. The people watched him as he walked to the stand where Flissa was. She didn't look down on elves from what he remembered his mother mentioning.

"Hello Herald! What can I get you?" Flissa chirped. Nellas rubbed his neck.

"Um do you serve food here?" Nellas wondered.

"Of course! You don't mind some gruel and bread right now do you? Our rations are slightly low from all the fighting." Flissa apologized.

"Anything right now would be good." Nellas nodded.

"Of course, take a seat Herald and I'll get you your food. Anything to drink in the meantime?" Flissa wondered.

"Just something that won't get me drunk I guess?" Nellas asked innocently. Flissa giggled.

"Of course." She said before going over to a runner to get something in the kitchens. Nellas took an empty seat as he felt the stares starting to lessen. He heard some random bits of conversation about the Grey Wardens and the future of the Inquisition. He people watched, noticing that many still often looked at him. When the sun came through the window, it shined on his hand, making him look down. The mark still shined and Nellas quickly put his hand in his lap.

He was intrigued by it but was also scared by it. He could link it to his magic but something about the mark was…hungry in his opinion. The mark wasn't all benevolent is what he believed. Nellas couldn't tell anyone about his gut feeling though. He poked at the mark before seeing Flissa bring his food and drink. Flissa gave him a questioning glance before Nellas realized that his posture didn't look so innocent. In fact, it almost looked like he was fondling himself. He cleared his throat, thanked Flissa, and started to eat.

It was probably the greatest thing he ever ate though Nellas attributed that to his appetite. He tried not to scarf down his food and he managed, in some part not to look like a barbarian. He ordered more food after his first plate and, by the time his second plate was cleared, Nellas was finally feeling normal. He went outside and passed through the people of Haven and settled on a rock that over looked the village. There, he let his mind wander.

So many things, incredible and scary, has happened in such a short course of time. Nellas' eyes looked to the Breach, stable but still there. He looked at his hand, shining less brightly with no pain. It felt like a lifetime had already passed by him and Nellas wasn't sure what to think about it. He couldn't even remember what truly happened at the Temple since his memory didn't return either. As much as he tried to rummage through his memories, all he could remember was how he felt when he managed to sneak there, that's it.

"I thought I would find you here." Nellas looked over his shoulder and found his mother trailing toward him before sitting next to him. "I am sure you can't relax." She stated.

"A lot of things happened mamae and now that I can relax…" Nellas let out a drawn-out sigh and groaned. He lied back and stared at the sky. "I can't relax. I'm still trying to believe everything that happened." Elera nodded.

"This almost reminds me of the day I learned I was carrying you." Elera mentioned and Nellas looked at his mother. She very rarely talked about the circumstances of his birth and of his father. "My world changed at that moment. I knew there was something wrong for a long time and didn't want to accept it but then our clan leader made me realize that this is something I couldn't run from. It took some time to accept that I would have to accommodate a child into my life but I did so because that change was something that, in my mind, was amazing if frightening." Elera looked at him and smiled. Nellas looked at his hand again.

"Amazing but scary…" He mumbled. "I want to help mamae in any way I can." Nellas got up. "It feels like the right thing to do. I'm not sure what I can really do right now but once I find it, I'll do my best."

"I would not have it any other way. For now, it would be best to regroup. I believe they will be making the announcement of the return of their Inquisition soon." Elera got up with her son and patted his head. "You'll do fine." She encouraged him and Nellas nodded.

They went back into Haven as people were crowding the Chantry doors. Cullen was there, hanging a post over the Chantry doors. Nellas managed to see Chancellor Rodrick walk away with a red face of anger. Cullen, once he was done, spotted Nellas.

"You're here, good. Cassandra has announced the Inquisition rebuilt. She has offered to replace any armor or weapons that you need, all you have to do is visit our smithy." Cullen relayed the information.

"My armor is fine but…can your smithy make bows?" Nellas wondered.

"Of course." Cullen nodded. Nellas thanked Cullen and made his way out of Haven. Elera watched him leave and Cullen noticed the looks of awe that she was gathering from the villagers of Haven. The Mother of the Son, of course everyone would also attach some sort of blessing on her as well.

"Is there anything you need done Commander?" Elera asked him and snapped him out of his reverie.

"Oh, thank you for your consideration but I believe the people you brought to Leliana will be all that is needed. If there are any requisitions that you might need, I suggest you visit Quartermaster Threnn." Cullen suggested.

"Thank you Commander." Elera nodded but she didn't move. In any case, it looked like she was observing.

"Has, um, anyone harassed you or your son?" Cullen cleared his throat, speaking in a low tone.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for elves like us. Though I have picked up some choice names about me." Her ears twitched.

"If anyone tries anything-" Cullen started but Elera waved her hand in a stopping notion.

"No need Commander, I am perfectly capable of handling those that dare harm me or my son. Let me reiterate my earlier statement, these names are not of the offending nature. Instead it seems that many have placed me on a pedestal similar to my son and it is…strange. I am not used to the attention, I'm sure I'll be fine with it eventually." Elera explained.

"Oh then I shouldn't worry then." Cullen said awkwardly.

"Commander." One of his soldiers called for him and Cullen was glad for the distraction. Elera was a strong woman and nothing short of professional as well. He shouldn't worry too much about the riff raff around the village. He saw her fight and would pity the fool that would challenge her or her son. Still, something about having the Herald as a young man didn't sit well with Cullen. A rather protective feeling went to both of them. He'll just keep an eye on the situation as a whole for now.

* * *

 **Beta'd by Syutaku**

 **There are many reason for my very, very long absence. For one, my mental state started to deteriorate so I had to take time off to raise myself up from the dark place. Two, my pregnancy was affecting me for a long while. Three, my beta was being extra slow with this chapter alone lol. Either way, I am back! Not giving up on this so please don't give up on me. I'm also on maternity leave, little one is doing well, so be prepared for more updates!**

 **Thank you Voraces Lector, dougcupcake, and emil2409 for favoriting/following!**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
